Twisted Destinies
by Faia Fire
Summary: UPDATED. What happens when they had to make decisions for the future? When timelines blur & destinies meet at the crossroads? HarukaMichi to HarukaSeiya
1. Prologue: That Fateful Night

Hello! As I am finishing my first story (continuation), Falling II, a new idea of a story gets into my head. This is in no way, a continuation of any existing stories in.

Synopsis:

_Usagi gets married and Seiya could not get over it. He vents it all out to an unexpected listener. Meanwhile, Haruka faces a roadblock in her duties as senshi. Should she choose eternal love over the good of the future? HarukaMichi/ HarukaSeiya. _

I do not own Sailormoon. I would've been very rich if I did.

* * *

**Twisted Destinies**

_Prologue: That Fateful Night_

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful, Haruka? The eternal love of our prince and princess." Michiru said leaning against Haruka at the balcony as they looked at the stars.

"It is. Are you saying ours isn't?" Haruka joked lightly. Michiru giggled a little.

"Iie, ours is better. Because I am with you." Michiru's voice was dreamy as she took Haruka's arm and wrapped her arms around it.

"Of course it is."

"You look good in that dress too by the way. This is dress is sooo soft, it makes me want to touch you more." Michiru giggled once again.

"Oi. That's too much." Haruka chided. The ash-blonde senshi hated wearing dresses.

"Uranus, Neptune. We need to talk," Setsuna, donned in a black gown with a deep red sash appeared before them at the balcony where the wedding reception was being held.

"A revolution in the far future will affect our present. We as senshi need to do something today to help the princess of the future and the future of our solar system." Beside Setsuna was Hotaru, now 16, wearing a rich purple one shoulder dress that reaches up to her knees.

"Our duties as senshi are important always." Haruka's voice was low and grave.

"We will do anything that will help our princess of the moon," Michiru added with much solemnity.

"Therefore, even until death, we will give our lives for this cause." Haruka finished.

"That's good." Setsuna's eyes had a hint of worry in them, but in a different way. Haruka observed this but brushed it away. It was probably a new enemy and the dim future that Pluto could not drink in.

"Also…" Hotaru and Setsuna parted and gave way, to show Chibiusa, about Haruka's and Michiru's age, her long pink pigtails now resembling her mother's quite a bit. Her aura was similar to Usagi's, her sweetness emmanating from her facial expression.

She looked much grown up than the first time that they encountered the small lady. The senshis of the sea and the wind gasped.

Indeed, Chibusa was not a small lady anymore.

The outer senshi and Chibusa were bathed in the moonlight, the midnight sky twinkling with a million stars.

"Usagi does not know of this visit. But she will know of what is happening in the future, through Pluto. We need your help, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. The future is in much turmoil. We need Uranus and Neptune," Chibiusa took the hands of the two outer senshi lovers, with much pleading in her eyes.

* * *

A raven-haired soldier was leaning against the railing of the balcony, banging his fist against it. His knuckles bled but he did not care. Why did Kakyuu bring him here, along with Taiki and Yaten on this fateful night.

_Usagi...you're now marrying Mamoru. I should be happy right? But I can't seem to!_

Seiya banged his fists against the railing once again.

"I know it was their destiny…but why does it hurt so much?"

"Because sometimes what's more important is the common good, rather than your own wishes," Haruka said appearing from within the shadows of the balcony where he was. Her voice was low and soft.

"Don't I deserve to be happy as well?" clenching his now bleeding fists, he faced her. "Was I not enough for her? I wanted to prove myself when I come back but.."

"Well, during the years you were away, Mamoru has proven to be enough. And that was what was written. And that's for everyone's good."

Haruka's arms were crossed, the coldness not hidden in her face. She was not even looking at him.

"It's not fair." Tears started streaming down his face, as he faced the view from the balcony.

"Hmph, what a crybaby. You can't always have what you want. You should know that already, how old are you anyway? Pull yourself together, Seiya. You are luckier than you think."

"Demo--" he whirled around, still enraged. But he was not talking to anyone anymore.

The senshi of the wind had disappeared, leaving the enraged yet confused starlight behind. She had some sense within her. But still...

* * *

This might take long because my priority is to finish the first story before I do a second one. But at least, I've started and there's a preview so I will be updating as soon as I can.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Fading Stars

I'm quite excited of what may come regarding this story and although I think a lot of people only know of my first story (which I truly love—just that after watching the Stars season, I feel inspired to write something different as well, parallel to my finishing of the Falling II xD), I will just write—that's what's important anyway XD To express myself and what story's running in my brain xD

Just a warning, this is not the typical fanfic that jumps straight to the point. This is written out of passion for the ideas that were just continually playing in my head after re-watching the Sailor Stars season

So therefore…dozo! Chapter 1. I hope you guys like it.

_I do not own Sailormoon. I didn't even have a frickin' manga [what shame D: you can't get it right away in this country during those days!]_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Fading Stars

There was an indistinguishable roar that pierced through the peace in the main city of Kinmoku. A shapeless formless creature snarled, wrecking all that was in its way. The citizens screamed and scattered, terrorized by the ugly and unstoppable monster. Its color was a mangled mix of red, brown and deep, shades of green, its eyes popping to and from different parts of its monstrous, living heap. It started going after a little girl, who gave out a frightened squeal.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter blasted his attack at the monster that was threatening peace in their city at Kinmoku. The monster flew all the way back, injured by the blast that Sailor Fighter had sent it. The little girl ran away and hid upon seeing the raven-haired senshi attack her predator.

The raven-haired starlight stopped for a while, a memory flashing through her eyes.

"_Stop!" Sailor moon said as Galaxia now Chaos, attacked and attacked the moon princess, sword in her dainty, innocent hand. Fighter watched, her admiration rising even more for the pure-hearted senshi of the moon. _

Fighter smiled at the recall, her vision clouded by tears forming around her eyes. The monster had slipped away.

" FIGHTER! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Healer shouted as she and Maker started running after the bewildered creature.

Fighter snapped out of her reverie. "Kuso!" she cursed to herself as they continued running after the monster.

"Star Healer Tornado!" Healer attacked the monster, being the closest to it. It had stopped running, being hit by the silver-haired senshi.

"Star Maker Strike!" The monster was finished, being destroyed and disappearing from their planet.

Fighter panted and her shoulders slumped after the attack. Turning away from where the monster used to be, she started walking quite slowly, de-transforming without even regarding her teammates. Her other two comrades followed suit and started going after her.

"FIGHTER! Pull yourself together!" Taiki chastised, upon catching the raven-haired starlight.

"What is wrong with you!" Yaten shook her teammate's shoulders.

"Hottoite! You have it all together, both of you," Seiya said, violently shrugging Yaten off her. Both Yaten and Taiki stepped back, silenced by the misery that was dulling Seiya's eyes. The three of them just stood there for a while, their long slender shadows dancing on the streets bathed in the sunset hues of pink and blue.

"It's been three years now, Seiya. You have to move on." Taiki said, in a gentler, more worried tone. The huge diamond on her ring was twinkling even as the skies began to darken.

"You were okay when we left earth the first time around. Why after the wedding? After so many years?" Yaten added.

"I don't know…and…I…can't move on."

"But you have to for the sake of our friendship with the others from the other galaxy. For the sake of the princess and the planet we protect. For your sake," Taiki reasoned.

"That would be easier for you guys to say," the raven-haired one said to them. "You're getting married, Taiki. And you Yaten, are better off with your life with a good career and all that! YOUR LIVES ARE SET!" Seiya stormed away from them, her face red as the warm hues of the Kinmoku sunset.

Yaten started to go after the raven-haired one but was stopped by the taller starlight.

"Let her go, Yaten," there was a tone of resignation in Taiki's voice.

* * *

Inside a coffee shop, an ash-blonde woman stirred and stirred at her coffee, staring into nothingness, lost in her thoughts. She had a sleeveless tank on, her now very prominent collarbones covered by a thin, button-down long-sleeved polo. There was a haggard aura around her—and one could tell from how she looked that she used to be one that held her chin up high in pride.

It was not so, in the present. It seemed as if the golden days had been over for this woman, who was stirring endlessly, as if the sugar in her coffee was never melting.

"Haruka!" Usagi called to the senshi of the wind, who was quietly sitting at the tables at the café. She seemed to be different after Michiru had gone off to Vienna to go through intensive music training.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka greeted, smiling at the moon princess. Haruka thought the moon princess looked quite mature than before, growing up into a more refined, beautiful lady that she was meant to be. Noticing the small bump that seemed to curve its way out of Usagi's dress, Haruka's smile changed, a worried expression playing around her features.

"Ara…Daijoubu?" Usagi poked. The wind senshi laughed at how her princess had acted. Usagi may have matured, but some things will never change. But then, the moon princess changed her tone as she spoke again.

"But seriously…is there something wrong? You haven't raced for quite a bit now. And you seem to be…"

"Nandemonai. You worry too much Koneko-chan." Haruka cut the sentence off in a seemingly playful tone, forcing another smile at Usagi, who now sat across the taller blonde.

"You know, if it pains you this much, you don't have to, really." Usagi held her hand reassuringly.

"This is how it should be." Haruka looked away from the woman in front of her.

"Demo," the younger blonde started again.

"Hanasanaide." There was a quiver in Haruka's voice. Usagi bolted from her seat.

"Onegai shimasu, Koneko-chan. Shite kudasai, sore nitsuite hanashite teishi shi masu." The tone was more formal and almost pleading it formed tears around Usagi's eyes.

"Do not withhold me from what I should do as your protector. For your sake and that of your descendants." Haruka took her coffee and stood up, excusing herself from the moon princess. As she did, Usagi noticed one part of Haruka's sleeve, slipping off one shoulder.

"Oh, Haruka, have you been eating at all?" she gasped, tugging Haruka's elbow. The taller one however, gently shook Usagi's hand off her.

"That is not for you to know."

Haruka turned her back on the moon princess and started walking out of the café in graceful composure. She was too calm. It was too calm to be normal.

* * *

See? It's very different. All the fluff and stuff you would want to see won't appear yet. But to be quite honest, this is my real writing style and I hope you guys get to adjust to it and actually like it :)

Please do read and review!

J-words and phrases:

_Kuso- some sort of curse that can be equated to "sh!t"_

_Hottoite- leave me alone  
_

_Daijoubu- Are you okay?_

_Nandemonai- nothing_

_Hanasanaide – Please stop talking._

_Onegai shimasu –please_

_Shite kudasai, sore nitsuite hanashite teishi shi masu_- Please stop talking about it.


	3. Chapter 2: Retreats

Hello everyone! Update again. Sorry for taking so long, my internet went down for a while!

I hope more people get to read this. Enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Retreats**

A cool spring breeze blew strong against the forest trees, sending fallen leaves and petals flying across the highway. A yellow convertible zoomed across it, a short-haired blonde on the driver's seat, a pair of shades covering her seemingly expressionless eyes. Everywhere she drove, she left a trail of leaves and petals dancing in disturbed chaos across the zigzagged, jagged highway.

Finally, her seemingly endless journey stopped as she turned her car to a hidden pathway which finally led her to a small wooden cottage—an entrance to lodging hidden from most of Japan. After securing her convertible and checking in, the wind senshi finally took off, jacket in hand.

Making her way through the woods, the wind senshi wordlessly moved with grace and ease, gritting her teeth as she tried not to remember the events during the day. Upon reaching the clearing, she felt the wind blow gently against her face. But something kept herself from sighing in relief, the sound of sea, pulling the wind senshi into the world of her past memories.

"_Michiru…" Haruka stopped the senshi of the sea from leaving the room, grabbing the teal haired woman's dainty wrist. The senshi of the sea was in Japan on tour and Haruka finally came after the first half of the concert, just to see the violinist, her former partner—still her teammate. Teal eyes filled with salty tears pleaded at the blue ones of the soldier of embrace. _

"_I missed you, Michiru koi," she finally said in a low voice. Haruka was shaking as she held the wrist of her beloved, who was just looking at her with sympathy and helplessness._

"_I missed you too, Haruka. Please take care of yourself, for Usagi's sake," Michiru said and started to pull away, but Haruka held her back. The ash-blonde was now biting her lip and keeping herself from breaking down in front of the senshi of the sea._

"_Is there any other way?" the usually strong and confident voice of Haruka was quivering. She was only met by silence. Dropping Michiru's hand, Haruka's shoulder slumped even more._

"_You already know the answer to that, Haruka." By the way the senshi of the sea sounded, Haruka could tell that Michiru was serious—although it sounded like Michiru's heart was breaking._

"_You yourself pushed for it—and we both agreed to it, for the sake of the the future of small lady's world. We cannot be selfish Haruka," Michiru said gently to her._

"_Demo…Boku wa mada kimi o aishite…Michiru," Haruka whispered, clenching her fists and looking away from the person in front of her._

"_I still and always will love you, Haruka." _

_The wind senshi looked up at her, eyes glazed with hope. But the same worry and helplessness in Michiru's eyes remained._

"_But our love has to evolve now._ _I have to go now. The second half is about to start." Michiru headed for the door and left Haruka, still in her thin, slumped form._

The sound of an eagle crying out as it soared through the skies woke Haruka out of her reminiscent trance. Haruka looked up, spotting the bird's golden beak and magnificent white-patched black wings spread out to the blue sky.

'At least the eagle did not have such worries and heartbreaks,' Haruka caught herself thinking. Putting a hand to her head, the wind senshi cursed to herself while shaking her head.

"Kuso! Naze koko ni?" Haruka cursed louder in annoyance.

Something stirred from beyond the trees. Haruka dared to make her way, curious to know who or what it was. Eager to take in a distraction from her thoughts, from the sound of the sea and the memories it brings.

"Why the hell are you disturbing…Tenoh?"

Haruka quirked an eyebrow and squinted at the figure that was sitting on a rock near the edge of the cliff. She could just about push him anytime.

"Oh. Look who's here. Don't you have any better things to do aside from messing up someone else's planet?" The senshi of the wind disapprovingly looked at the heap of empty beer cans and food wrappers sprawled around the Seiya's feet. It cluttered and destroyed the natural surroundings and it caused something to stir anger within Haruka.

"Ah.. I'll..I'll clean that _*hick!* _up later," the raven-haired starlight looked embarrassed, picking up the trash and placing them in plastic bag. Haruka noticed there was something weird as he moved. His shoulders were broad and he front was just flat and he seemed longer, no taller than she remembered.

"You are in your…Why the hell are you in your male form? And why are you here?" Haruka sounded confused and stirred up at the same time.

"None of your business! I just came here to forget."

Seiya looked down, his eyes now glassy and tearful, as his voice softened at the last phrase he uttered. The senshi of the wind and sky only studied him in silence, befuddled at the depressed form in front of her.

"Moushikashite…" she started off, not finishing her own sentence.

"Hai. "

There was silence between the two. For a time, neither moved, except Seiya who occasionally drank from the can of beer that he was holding.

"Demo…it's been three years."

"I know. But I can't help it. I can't seem to move on."

Seiya held a sealed can of beer up at Haruka, making gestures on offering her the drink. Haruka only looked at it confusedly and curiously, hands to her pockets. Was she just about to drink with someone she had antagonized years ago?

"You better get this and grab a bit from my pack of food. You looked like you haven't eaten in days. Having troubles with Michiru?"

"That is not for you to know!"

Quite taken off guard by his tactless comment Haruka started to move away.

"Oi oi, Tenoh! Drink up, you know you need it. At least you're not the only one in misery!" Seiya said loudly, red from the amount of alcohol he had been drinking. Haruka stopped in her tracks. He was right. And it was much better than spending time with people who only looked at you with sympathy—knowing the situation. She hated sympathetic knowing eyes. Haruka took the can warily from Seiya and sat down on a rock beside him.

"You know, when I entered the earth, all I was thinking were the troubles in my home planet and our lost princess."

Once again, the senshi of sky could see that the raven-haired one was lost in his own world. His sapphire eyes started to glaze with tears unshed.

She couldn't understand how he was before—thinking it was silly that he could not move on from Koneko-chan. She thought it was childish and immature. But now, there was a silent understanding between her and him. It has been three years too for her, anyway.

It was not the same, but nevertheless.

"But the reason I was attracted to Usagi was because she made me remember what the good things were, remember hope and love. There was light in her, enough to let me go on and continue, even when we were hopeless in finding our princess." Seiya threw his can of beer in the plastic bag and opened yet another one.

"I still want that warm light and I can't find anything as attractive as that in any man. Or woman for that matter."

"Have you ever tried?"

"As a woman yes, and to no avail. Princess Kakyuu sent me here to recover—and she made me choose if I would stay as a man or as a woman forever. I chose the latter. There was something about protecting an energy as sweet and warm as that which really appeals to me."

"But if you transform…What happens to your…" Haruka bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the image of a male Star Fighter in the skimpy two-piece leather clothing.

"How cruel! The exception is when I'm senshi of course!" Seiya complained. Haruka now burst into real laughter, something she hasn't done in years.

"Sorry! I can't get the image out of my head!" Haruka said apologizing.

"What, you fantasize of me now, Tenoh?" Seiya teased in a low, seducing tone. That tone almost made the senshi of the sky gag.

"Conceited son-of-a…" she muttered, cut off by Seiya who was now the one openly laughing.

"Let's call it quits. We are conceited one way or another."

"Hai we are," Haruka conceded, taking another can of beer from Seiya. It's amazing how much he can drink, she thought.

"But on a serious note, you are luckier than you think."

"What, that it's a permanent switch? At first it's inconvenient you know but then when I start to get used to it," he moved his hips and hands like he was dancing, or more like grinding.

"Ugh, spare me the details, alien." Haruka covered her eyes for a while in disgust.

"But really…you are not withheld from a relationship that you cherish and protect…or rather you do not withhold yourself to…from someone you love, someone who loves you ba"-

Haruka was cutoff by the sound of something crashing beside her. Seiya had passed out and was now snoring, his beer-smothered lips reeking of alcohol.

"You are truly weird," Haruka smirked putting her empty beer can inside the plastic bag.

She stood up, tempted to leave his sleeping form in the forest. But then her conscience got the better of her and she took one arm of Seiya to carry or support him using her back. She found that he was heavy.

"Ugh…M-maybe they were right about keeping myself healthy so I'll remain s-strong.." she muttered to herself as she almost immediately felt the weight of Seiya on her shoulders. "Gah! Or maybe this guy is overeating," she exclaimed, putting him down again and wiping the sweat on her brow, seriously contemplating on letting him just roll over the hills down to the inn.

"What a bother," she said as she finally managed to carry him properly as she started to head back toward the inn.

But he was in need and she could relate to him, somehow. She may be cold but a part of her wanted to reach out to his suffering soul. Both their hearts need healing, and perhaps the best way was to help the other. 'Just maybe', Haruka thought.

* * *

Just an explanation on this chapter:

Having watched the Sailormoon Stars season again, I saw that even though Haruka and Seiya disliked each other, they didn't exactly loathe each other. Or, okay maybe they did. But in the end, there was some sort of reconciliation, that's why the loathing part wasn't as obvious people would probably have liked.

My heart almost broke when I was writing about Haruka's flashback D: But there wouldn't be a story if I didn't let her feel pain the story.

And again, as I said, the fluff and stuff still won't be around but you can see it's starting to lead there. Right? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review and tell others to read it =))

* * *

Some J-words and phrases:

_Demo…Boku wa mada kimi o aishite…Michiru- But I (male tone) still love you Michiru. The reason why I used boku was because Haruka usually uses "boku" in the anime, probably because she does not speak in a "female tone" most of the time._

_Kuso- a form of curse almost equivalent to "sh!t!"_

_Naze koko ni? – an informal way of saying why am I here?_

_Moushikashite*- Could it be. I'm not very sure as to what the real Romanization of this is because I only always hear it in Jdoramas and Anime so there._

_Hai- yes_

There! Read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Painful Battles

Hello! I've finally updated! I'm sorry, I've been very sick to the point of being rushed to the hospital D:

Also, I hope people are reading. Usually having readers really comment and interact with me keeps my inspiration high Soshite!

I give you, Chapter three!

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 3:Painful Battles

There it was again. Those memories lingering in her mind. Fate was indeed cruel to them, the outers. Each having sacrificed a certain degree of their souls for the better good, giving up their dreams, a bit of their lives. Setsuna, having to guard the time gates—somewhat doomed to loneliness, Hotaru, having to save everyone to the detriment of her very dear life, and Haruka…and Michiru…having to give it up.

"_But when I realized you were the one, I was happy," a wounded Michiru said to her, quite a long time ago, when Haruka was running away from her destiny._

The ash-blonde senshi looked up. 'So what was she talking about when she said I was the one when destiny will not allow us to be together?' Raising her hand in the air, she called the winds to her aid, forming a ball of energy inside her fists.

"World shaking!" hurling the energy toward the monster it roared in pain, causing it to release the senshi that were trapped in its many extending hands. She was not familiar with any of them, not even the said Amazon quartet, although most of the rest had resemblances to their mothers, her friends. The only familiar senshi was one dear sweet Hotaru, who was then about Uranus' current age, or a bit older.

"Now, small lady, minna!" her strong commanding voice boomed, shaking the younger ones back to concentration.

As the other senshi concentrated their energies to help Chibiusa, Saturn and Uranus warded the enemy off with blows from the Space sword and the Silence Glaive. With one paralyzing blow, they had managed the keep the enemy in place. After which, Uranus and Saturn concentrated their energies on helping the moon princess. Chibiusa got up from where she was and pulled out a scepter that most of her mother's protectors have not seen.

"Moon Perfect Crystal Kiss!"

The pink-haired daughter of Usagi, now fully grown twirled the scepter in her hands, light emanating from the long scepter she was holding. Giving a finally ear-piercing screech, the monster cried out as it melted away away in a warm, bright pink, almost white light.

A stunned silence amidst inwards sighs of relief, all the other senshi started to wobble to their feet.

"Put some more concentration into it Chibiusa. Where's the tough young girl I used to know? You are not weak, princess and I know that," Haruka's voice was angry and stern, scolding the new princess like the wind senshi did to the princess's mother.

Immediately, the senshi of the sky turned her back, grasping tightly the key of space-time that Chibiusa had lent her on Usagi's wedding day. It was that same day that fate had started becoming cruel to her. It was the day that she had started truly cursing that she was senshi.

"Haruka-papa?" a worried tone called out.

It was more mature and more feminine than what Haruka had recalled. A taller, Hotaru approaches the wind senshi, putting a hand on Uranus's shoulder.

"Daijoubu, Haruka-papa." It sounded like the senshi of death was convincing herself rather than to the one she was talking to. Haruka sighed, barely slouching as she did as a blood started to trickle down the side of her head.

"Do not lie to your papa, Hotaru. I already know what is ahead of me." At that Uranus gently shrugged off Saturn's hand, the senshi of death's glove stained with blood. A small gasp greeted by a weak smile, the senshi of Uranus turned from her adoptive daughter, before finally disappearing from the rest of them.

She was a soldier of the sky, the senshi of the wind. Her duty was to protect the princess, even to death, even if it hurts. That was her destiny.

Haruka's eyes flew open and saw that she was in her current time, the wind rustling aimlessly about her. She was battling with her soul and her destiny. Day by day she was being tormented, having to run to the future because her powers are needed. But where was she? Why can't her future self be the one to lend her powers to the younger generation?

And what of her planet? Every time she had asked about her planet to Setsuna, she only received a frown. Everything will be all right. That lie that had been told to her so many times already is starting to really get to her.

A tear started rolling down her cheek.

What if she ended all this? She knew in her heart, even if she wasn't told what her end and what her planet's end was anyway. What if she took her life? There would be no difference anyway if and when she died, because her younger self will be called back in time to aid them anyway. What if she-

"Oi Tenoh! Where have you been? You just disappeared! Everyone's worried!"

That annoying voice.

The owner of that one scandalous, rude voice was one who she had accompanied and helped over her supposed retreat, until she picked him up drunk at the side of the cliff. Throughout that time, she had listened, somewhat being able to relate—they even went fishing, running, hiking and even sparring together. The boy had started recovering, somewhat. Maybe. She wouldn't know.

Somehow, he had kept her sanity. Somewhat.

"I wish to be alone, Kou." Haruka wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks. Of course, that was not enough to ward off one such raven-haired alien. He continued to approach her from behind in slow teasing steps. It is ironic that she had becoming friends with an outsider, from another galaxy at that too.

"Come on, why don't you belt it all out on a good long sparring session eh?"

Friends? Perhaps they were more like convenient companions, being able to relate to each other and all.

"As I said, I want to be alone." Her voice was cold and lifeless.

"Ah, let's eat at my favorite Okonomiyaki joint, or that local ramen shop in nearest village away from town," he continued to babble on, trying to convince her. The wind blew stronger, blowing against them angrily from all directions.

"Hottoite! Don't you understand what I just said?" in her anger, a bolt of pain shot up her injured head and bleeding shoulder. It was too painful too ignore, just like the pain she was feeling for giving up her Michiru. Putting her hand to her head she cringed and gasped in pain.

"H-Haruka? What the-" the raven-haired starlight came to her aid, supporting her and finding his left hand immediately covered in blood as he touched her shoulder. What had happened to this girl? The breakup surely had messed her up, but it was surely more than that he could see.

"Well you cannot be left alone in your case! Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Not for you to know!" she said, gritting her teeth through the pain. Weakly shrugging blood-covered hand off, she added, "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"What and I'll leave you bleeding and dying on the road in the middle of nowhere?"

"Oh so aliens now care," thick with sarcasm, she managed to let out a snicker.

"Fine."

Strong, firm and obviously annoyed. Turning his back against her, hands to his heads, he strolled away, whistling seemingly forcefully, annoyance obvious in every note. Trust her to be stubborn. Trust her to do it all by herself—especially now that she was no longer in a relationship with one such senshi of the sea. Trust her to be anything but-

"Kou?" he turned and looked back at her.

She was dizzy and weak. She needed help, and she knew it. And she hated it. But there was no other choice. He saw her eyes travel to another place, blinking very slowly and sleepily.

"All right." Without question and without a word, he approached her again, gently aiding her toward her car. After much arguing, he finally got the keys to her car and drove her home. From the corner of his eye, he watched her. There were those eyes again. So dreamy, so low, so down. Not like the strong woman he used to remember. He knew she was fighting an important battle, a painful one. But what battle was it? Why does she disappear a lot lately?

Maybe, he can asks his questions next time.

* * *

There! Done! It's not exactly fluff, but as others writers would always say, "I have my reasons!" YAY. I am always happy to finish a chapter of this story. I know I've been slow on updating but I hope to make each chapter worth it.

Do read and review it encourages us to continue when people actually say something.


	5. Chapter 4: Mutual Cooperation

Another update!

Oh well :D People are quiiiet. I know, I skipped quite a lot, going to the point where they are close to being friends. Because it'd take quite long, in my opinion. And I wanted to focus more on the actual plot sorry D:

Thanks Haruka Tenou Kou and Hartemo for replying XD

Please review!

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mutual Cooperation

When he had pulled the car in front of the driveway, the wind senshi barely moved. She continued to stare at her own car window like she was in another time and in another place, not minding the blood that was starting to dry at the end of her brow.

"We're here," he simply stated, giving a sideward glance toward the woman who sat at the passenger's seat. It was all too weird for him. One, she just suddenly disappears from the radar lately, two the second he sees her, she's all bloody and weak and three, she had never let anyone drive her car. What had been happening to her?

And suddenly, it was like a spell had been broken. Her eyes returned to reality, the glazed look disappearing from them and she finally moved, getting out of the car silently, her shoulders straight. Seiya followed her to the doorway, concerned about the laceration at the tip of her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

Seiya blinked at what he had heard. That was the familiar cold tone she used on him from day one. So where did all the fun in the other days go? Was he back to square one?

"Y-you're badly hurt, Haruka," he started pointing to her shoulder hesitantly, as if she was going to bite.

"That'll heal by itself pretty soon and I've dealt with worse, so-HEY!" she started to protest as Seiya moved toward her, bringing out white handkerchief and placing it on her wound. Haruka however, continued to complain, trying to scoot away from him. No, she was not about to be taken care of by anyone, especially him. Never.

He was equally stubborn as she was, however. Grabbing her good shoulder, he tried to detain her.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. It was useless, she could not fight against him in her bleeding state.

"This is not the end, Kou," she grumbled as he continued tying the white piece of cloth on her again.

"Sheesh, I try to help you and bind your wound and you think I'm antagonizing you. Are you that afraid of being taken care of?"

Silence. The wind senshi looked away, biting her lip as he finished up. She had always been the independent one, but when Michiru had entered her life, she was the only one the wind senshi turned to for comfort and tenderness. He raised an eyebrow silently at the change. Perhaps, it may be okay to ask one question.

"Honestly though. Did you just come from a battle?"

The wind senshi shifted uncomfortably in her place, wincing at the memories she had in battle. "Haruka…are you okay?"

The raven-haired man did not receive any reply from her. She continued to look away, only hissing in pain as he tried to look at her bleeding shoulder.

"Hm, this is no fall from the bike kind of wound you know," see how long the gash was, it almost looked like an animal had clawed her shoulder.

"Congratulations, very clever," she snapped.

Taking something to disinfect her wound, Seiya tried to work on the injury wordlessly. Haruka on the other hand, bit her lip to keep herself from making any sound of pain, looking away so that he would not see her face in pain. Finally Seiya had finished properly bandaging her.

"You shouldn't do it alone you know."

His voice was low and quiet, bordering thoughtful in a way that Haruka had never heard before. Tears forming in her eyes, Haruka tried to look at him.

"I have no choice." Her voice was shaky.

"You know that's not true." His was low and firm.

"I do not want to be selfish," she cracked.

"At least tell someone, at least try to cope with it, at least try to resolve it! At least—"

"Don't be a hypocrite Seiya! You haven't resolved your issue with Usagi. It's been three years and you still haven't gotten over her!"

Seiya was stunned. He could not argue with her anymore. He had some issues to resolve and these old issues had been slowly eating him up. For three years.

"You think your fireball princess sent you here just to forget? You're supposed to resolve things as well you know. Tie loose knots. Not run away."

"And you aren't running away from your situation as well." Ever sarcastic was his reply.

"Well, I-I…I tried resolving things but they never worked."

"Maybe because you haven't fully let go."

"Touché." was her soft reply.

"It's not that easy." He finished for her, his voice now soft and his eyes quite understanding.

For quite some time, they just sat there on the living room. Seiya continued to fumble at the bandage, although he knew he was done. He was thinking about what she had just said. Haruka on the other hand, never looked at him, afraid that he will see through her hurt. His words sting—it wasn't supposed to but he really had a point.

The raven-haired man found the situation funny. About three years ago, they were ready to bite each other with spiteful words and sarcasm. Although things have been resolved between his team and the outer senshi, he hasn't really been that comfortable around them, especially Haruka. But here they were three years after, talking about hurts and pains in love. He doesn't exactly know if they were friends, but perhaps they were for they shared so much in common. Finally he stood up from where he was and made his way to her door.

"Tell you what. Let's do this together," he said not facing her.

"What?" Haruka almost sneered, not comfortable with the idea of doing anything with Seiya together.

"We move back to Tokyo, we face tie loose ends and face our fears. And we'll support each other." By the he made it sound, it was like a no-brainer task to him. Haruka quirked at eyebrow at him, even if he couldn't see her.

"What? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Seiya looked at her and shrugged, hands to his pockets. "It's much easier to get over it with someone supporting you." Haruka started cringing but the raven-haired starlight continued.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not the rebound kind of thing come on!"

Both started laughing at the thought of it. Haruka looked away, an amused smile playing around her lips. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with getting over Michiru with Seiya's help. Anyway, he could somewhat relate. Or maybe, she was just dizzy from the injury and tired from battle.

"We go back to Tokyo. Well, I go back first and then talk to Usagi and try to get things straight with her, let things out. Then maybe, you can follow suit. Or at least I'll help you get over her, if you said you tried fixing it, by trying to give you all the distractions and stuff or whatever, kill a pig or something. I don't know, haven't fully thought it out but we can play it by ear." Haruka looked at him thoughtfully, her confused smile not leaving her face, reconsidering the proposition that had been laid out before her. Finally she crossed her arms in front of her and smirked.

"Deal Kou." She said, not even offering her hand.

"Deal Tenoh." A snided smile plastered on his face. With a quick salute he headed off and left the wind senshi's apartment. Meanwhile, Haruka was left alone in her living room, contemplating on what she just did.

Yeah maybe, she was dizzy from blood loss. Delusional, even. Definitely.

* * *

I told you guys, it's not going to be love all the way right away in this story Things have to be resolved and it's rare that people fall for each other so fast. I was reading my first few chapters and considered on overhauling it but decided to go another way and continue.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: Journey to an End

Another update!

Yay. I hope I get to finish this early because my brain is flying. I've this small notebook where I write my ideas on so I don't forget anything and so I've a few ideas up my sleeve while I was writing down Chapter 4 xD

This is a loooooooooooong chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Journey to an End

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Haruka groaned at the sound of her apartment's phone ringing. Who would call in such an unholy hour? It used to be a normal thing to wake up this early for her but things have changed. Putting her pillow over her head, Haruka tried ignoring the annoying, high-pitched cries of her phone at four in the morning. Finally, there was a soft beep and a momentary silence.

"_Tenoh! Ohayou." _That now familiar tone came through her speaker, only lower.

'That baka! He will get a beating from me when I see him!' she thought to herself, almost half-asleep, rolling further in bed and further burying her head underneath her pillow.

"_I guess you're still sleeping. I'm at the bus station now. Will go back to Tokyo today and will be talking to Usagi."_

Her eyes flitted open slowly, trying to hear what he was saying. So he was serious about going back to Tokyo. Perhaps about time too.

"_A-anyway, if things don't go too well…I'll expect a treat from you! You know, something about food and stuff." _

**WAPAM!**

The wind senshi had fallen from her bed. 'WHAT?' she thought to herself. Now fully awake, she scrambled to her feet to grab the phone, not hearing anything else that he was saying already.

"So you're that conceited to wake me up at four in the morning to ask me to prepare a pity party for you?"

From the sound of her low, obviously sleepy yet still sarcastic voice on the other line, he smiled slowly, only one side going up to his ear.

"Good morning. I only called wishing you'd pick up, actually." His voice was smooth and he didn't mean it to be, but he was too amused to let this pass.

"What Kou, to annoy me? Congratulations, you were very successful." To be honest, she couldn't understand why she was still not hanging up on him. She would've slammed the phone years ago the minute she would've heard his voice on the other end.

"To wish me luck, actually. I've to be honest. I'm a little nervous. I don't want to be the only one at the raw end of the deal you know, I want...I want you to do your part too. In fixing…stuff."

She was silent for a while. He could tell. Even though he could not see her, he could tell that she understood what he meant, despite all the jesting. Then he heard her, that airy smirk that he's gotten so used to lately.

"Sooo, you'll wish me luck? Break a leg or something like that?" he asked in a light tone.

"Oh I'll go over to that darn bus station right now and break your darn freaking leg Kou. Maybe both." she snapped.

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, to go all the way heeeeere—"

"Go away," she laughed, still half annoyed at his daring.

"What, I am going away to Tokyo!"

"Whatever Kou."

"I love you too." he said mockingly before breaking into a low laugh.

"You wish!" she growled into the phone.

Click. Flipping his phone closed, he continued laughing to himself. Sometimes, it's so easy to annoy the wind senshi, it's bordering power on her already.

Haruka on the other hand, lost all will to sleep. Putting on a pair of jogging pants and pulling a sweater over her head, she headed to the doorway, picking up her iPod along the way. Perhaps, it's about time she gets back to running. Maybe he was right. Perhaps, it's about time she too started trying to live life again.

* * *

The taxi pulled in at the driveway of what he knew was the home of this Earth's Prince and the Moon Princess. He looked out from the window, the sunlight making patterns on his face of shapes of shadows of leaves and branches of the tree that stood at the garden of the Chiba residence. There was an air of hospitality by the look of the house alone. It was no mansion of course, but the window curtains were drawn and flowers seem to adorn the front yard.

Welcome, the house seemed to say. Much like its mistress, Usagi, her heart so pure, that she would welcome even those from outside her galaxy. Everyone has some sort of goodness in him or her, she would always say. Her warm sweet light, one so sweet he could not forget was something that he was going to treasure all his life. And even though she was married, that sweet, welcoming light remained, and continued to attract people to her, in some magical way.

Raising his hand to reach for the doorbell, he withdrew his hand once again. Hesitated. What was he here for, really? Would things change afterward? Or would this continue to torture him, knowing that all he can do is be there and be her friend while painfully watching her enjoy her life and the love of her life. Or should he try and steal her from the Prince of the Earth? Anyway, the destined baby is on the way.

Pah. Destiny.

He never believed in such schnaz. A person makes his own destiny, by his or her own actions. It's never final. But would changing destiny be something that he was willing to do? Will it have a certain effect on everyone else? Then there's the Prince of the Earth. What if he appears at the doorway? Oh that would be such a sight, will he have words to say to Mamoru her beloved?

'Oh hi, I just wanted to talk to your wife and ask if she ever had feelings for me years ago? Right, very smart, Seiya,' he thought to himself. And even if he tried to steal her, run away with her, there would be the others on their heels, especially _her_. She would surely catch up with them. But that shouldn't matter, right?

But is that what he wanted to really do? There's only one way to find out.

_Dingdong._

After the soft, melodious bell rang across the Chiba residence, there was silence. After a while, he could hear the door inside open, and some scuffling and finally, the gate had opened.

"SEIYA! It's been a long time!" A very pregnant Usagi opened the door, immediately giving the raven-haired starlight a tight hug, taking care not to squish her now bulging stomach. It was that warmth again, and for a moment, he felt like he was at home.

"Please, do come in!" she chirped, bustling about and practically shoving him inside the house. The place was neat and quite homely, pink flowers placed on white vases adorned the house, as well as picture frames of Usagi and Mamoru. Then there was one framed photo that caught his attention. Usagi and her husband looked quite young in that picture but there was something else. He distinctly remembered the one he had put down when he had visited the moon princess to be her "bodyguard."

Those were the days.

After few more scuttling about, Usagi finally came with a tray of tea and a few cakes (he was sure she bought it at the nearby bakeshop). Luna entered the living room, purring contentedly but stopped short upon seeing Seiya on the Chiba couch. There was an obvious disapproving look on the cat's face. She did turn away without a word however, to the raven-haired man's relief.

"Eto...how are you! I knew you were around vacationing but you've been so quiet! How have you been? How are the others?"

As expected, she remained to be the bubble of energy that he remembered her to be. He smiled, happy that there was no awkward moment between them so far. "Taiki's getting married, perhaps around the beginning of next year. She's doing quite well actually, the guy she'll marry is some artist painter of some sort who's also into reading. Yaten...well, she's doing well in her career, she's an interior designer, a restauranteur and an events organizer. She's quite a socialite in the society, well respected and all that crap."

"I see, that is really nice," she said, flicking the television on.

He almost laughed at how her face twisted upon hearing "she" and "her" in Seiya's words when he talked about his two closest friends, his fellow senshi. "So how are the rest?" he asks this time. Usagi's face lit up at the question, like there was some sort of juicy news about her all her friends.

"Ami, well she's met someone and he's destined for her, I know it by the look in her eyes. I'm so glad for her. Makoto has been probably about a year into her relationship and she said she'll open a restaurant and he's going to help her. You know what? I'm thinking she'll be the next one to get married," she said wistfully, her eyes gleaming with happiness and pride for her guardian senshi.

"Rei and Minako?"

"Those two independent ones! It's funny how the senshi of love seems to be the last to find someone among us. And Rei's been so difficult, although she seems to go after guys before-ehehe, you know, her strong personality and all that!" she waved her hands about, laughing. In her eyes there seemed to be a reminiscent glint, a smile spread across her serene face.

"What about you Seiya? Do you have someone in mind already?" she nudged him repeatedly, speaking in a tone that was fully of mischief. There it was. She was asking him about his lovelife and now he was tongue-tied.

"Usagi, do you believe in destiny?" he asked silently, only looking at the TV.

"Mmm. One makes his or her own destiny, I believe. There's some part of you that will say however that everything is right and aligned though," she said thougtfully.

"Then do you believe that you were destined to be with Mamoru?"

There was silence, a startled look on her face.

"Of course I do. Everything seems right. And I love him and he loves me." When she was saying it, he knew she meant it. She was only probably surprised at the question, but in her face, it was written that she loves him and will always love him. He sighed. What was he doing? Can he really destroy such love? Will he be the one to break something that seemed to be truly meant to be?

"Can I be honest Usagi?" his voice was breaking and slowly, his soul was too.

"Of course Seiya, honesty is always best." Sincerity. Purity. Love. Those were shining in her and it was hard, not to notice it.

"I...I actually came to...know something." he trailed off. 'Here it goes'.

"When...when Mamoru was gone, did you have...at least a hint of attraction toward me? Did you think it was possible for..." the hostess of the house shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was way back in the past and she had missed Mamoru terribly.

"Seiya, you were always there for me during that time, and...I appreciated it. But my love for Mamoru...it never changed, it never will." Unmistakeable was the conviction in her voice when she said those words. She had always heard that Seiya was in the galaxy, on the same earth that she was in and there were whisperings among the senshi that he was still in love with her. So it was true.

"I truly really care for you as my friend but it...never went beyond that."

It was his turn to shift uncomfortably from his seat. He will never be ready to hear those words, but somehow, a part of him had quieted down. Like the what ifs have all dispersed. Like it was finally some sort of conclusion. He will always be there, he knew. But Mamoru will always come first and to Usagi, that will never change.

"I've...I've never really moved on, Usagi. Perhaps because I've never really resolved this thing until now. Arigatou...Odango." His voice was tender but the pain in it had subsided, even he can tell. Usagi nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Seiya. We will always be friends Seiya, please do not forget that." Seiya merely nodded unable to speak again. Both of their eyes were glued on the tv, silently watching what was shown, silently thinking and processing everything that had transpired that afternoon.

And suddenly on TV, a certain teal-haired woman was being chased by the paparazzi in Europe, along with a tall man, his regal hair bordering dark blonde. They were smiling and they kissed in front of the cameras before zooming away in a black limousine. Usagi gave out a weak, wistful smile.

"Yokatta ne, Michiru. You've finally fallen in love again. I can feel it, this is your prince," she said quietly, half smiling as if Michiru could hear what the moon princess was saying. There was a hint of worry in Usagi's eyes however and Seiya could see that. What had really happened between the senshis of the sea and win? They were a solid couple, probably even more solid than Usagi and Mamoru. His thoughts focused on the wind senshi who was left in the small town that they were both in. He was wondering how she was doing, hoping she wouldn't disappear and come back injured and broken once again.

"Michiru had a prince?" he asked, concerned and curious at the same time.

"Yes she did. That almost changed because we all got really supportive of her relationship with Haruka, those two had always been so solid. Suddenly, she ran off to Europe and I learned that they broke up for the good of the future-lest her daughter, the new Sailor Neptune will not be born."

"What? Can't they work around it or something? Like adopt?"

"Oh I don't know! I was only asked by Pluto and Luna to stop trying to get the two back together again. And every time I spoke to Haruka about it, she would always talk about her duty as senshi. But I won't ask my soldiers to forsake their love for me, you know. I am not like that at all. But even as their princess, nobody would listen to me. They said it was for the good of the future." Her tone started to change as they talked more and more about the senshis of the wind and the sea. Usagi's voice was cracking and he could see that tears were forming from her eyes.

Seiya on the other hand focused his thoughts on a certain ash-blonde senshi. So that was the reason. Were her disappearances also part of all these "good for the future" thing? Was this unlimited? One thing he knew for sure-everything was pure torture to Haruka.

"What about Uranus? Does she have a prince too? Or...at least another woman she fell in love with in the past?" he asked.

"I don't remember. Even Mamoru and Luna do not recall. I wish she did...because she's slowly fading..." Usagi sighed wishing that she knew the answer to that as well. Seiya remained silent, his thoughts wandering toward how Haruka was at the moment. He only knew that she somewhat broke up with Michiru. But to part from someone she truly loved...by choice is another sort of slow masochistic-like torture.

"She's...grown much thinner...the passion drained from her life. She stopped all her other activities and disappeared in a nearby town...And no one but Setsuna knows where she lives. How I wish I can command her to get back with Michiru!" At that a tear fell from Usagi's cheek. Of course, he understood how frustrated she was, to be put in such situation. But to choose between everyone's good and the soul of a friend...it is quite a difficult trade.

"She...lives in the town where I am... She will be okay...eventually," he said, trying to reassure the moon princess.

"I hope so too."Usagi said in a quiet voice. She continued playing with her cake as Seiya continue to mindlessly blow on his cup of tea. It was a difficult situation indeed. They shared a few more wordless moments, both deep in thought and time ticked by unnoticed. Finally Seiya noticed the rays of the setting sun pouring into the living room. It was time to go, before Mamoru would think otherwise of Usagi's faithfulness.

"Well Odango! I better get going," he said standing up and bowing politely to his hostess before putting his hands behind his head.

"Thanks for dropping by! And...I have a favor to ask...can you...keep an eye on her? Somewhat?" slowly she tried to pull the sentences out from her system.

Of all people, she was asking Seiya, who disliked Haruka...to keep an eye on the wind senshi. But somewhat, there's no other choice.

"Sure. Ja ne!" He said nonchalantly. Like it was really that easy, but anything for Odango, he'll probably do. Even if it will never be like how he wanted things to be. After an awkward few seconds, Usagi finally gave him a robot-like hug and bid the raven-haired one farewell.

He was sure of it. This chapter of his life had been resolved. There was peace in his mind and there was no more burden in his heart. It was a journey to and end, and now he was going to venture into a new one. A different, and difficult one for sure.

Flipping the phone open, he started dialing one number he had already memorized by now...

* * *

Whew. That was reaaaaaaally long. But I can't seem to cut it yet. Hope you didn't get bored with the length! I'm finally done! YAY!

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: To try to Forget

Sorry for taking so long with updating!

I was so busy with work and all. Plus a ton of other family stuff and between too like my brother in law's birthday and whatnot xDDD Well, anyway, here you go, Chapter 6.

I've a million scenarios in mind that I could go into after Chapter 5 and it kind of took me long with deciding which direction I should go. So anyway, enough rambling, here it is. Have fun reading it I hope! Appreciate some feedback.

I don't own Sailormoon. *gaspfaintbai*

* * *

Chapter 6: To Try to Forget

The short-haired blonde pushed the glass of whisky toward a particularly quiet starlight who seemed to be contemplating on the events from a few days ago. His eyes were staring into nowhere, a hand raking through his now growing black bangs.

"So. You've really let go of her. For real." she asked, leaning one arm against the smooth marble-tiled kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I guess." Silently, he took a sip on the short glass that she had given him.

"That simple?" taking her own glass for a sip, she gave him a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, yes and no. It was hard and you'd know that. I was madly in love with Usagi. Something I realized though. You know you were right from the very start. I don't want to ruin it for everyone. I am not that selfish."

"Hn." Placing the glass carefully back on the counter, she looked the other way. He shouldn't see her vulnerability once again. It's too embarrassing.

_Don't want to ruin it for everyone._

But hers was a different case wasn't it? Her love for Michiru was established, set on stone, solid as diamond.

_Or so you thought, or so you knew._

Those were the very words Pluto told Uranus and Neptune. Trying to be the understanding one of course, but it hurt nonetheless even if it sounded as compassionate as Pluto tried. Funny that she, the one who seemed to run after the senshi of the sea now, was the one who first made the decision to let go—at almost an instant. Her decision was firm then, even if that night, it seemed to slice her heart to pieces.

It was for the princess, it was for the kingdom. It was for the peace of the universe.

With a very reluctant, almost violently shaking teal-haired woman sobbing and almost twisting in Setsuna's arms, Haruka had broken the heart of her beloved, having to take all the strength that her soul had to tell her beloved that she can no longer fight for their love. The Prince of the Earth and Princess of the Moon were dancing their wedding dance then and everyone was cheering. No one heard Neptune cry and shriek out in resistant and pain and misery. No one but the four of them, including the future Chibiusa.

Of course, Michiru understood. But it devastated her. And Haruka knew that. The sounds of those cries still haunt the wind senshi once in a while.

And now it was she who was suffering. Meant to be the free-spirited, free-willed one perhaps. Although with the group, meant to carry certain burdens alone, like Pluto, like Saturn.

After Haruka had changed her mind to go after Michiru, it was too late. The senshi of the sea had made up her mind too.

_You don't want to ruin it for everyone._

Slowly, those words seem to whisper and echo in her mind like a haunting. Drowning her, sometimes letting those words drone on in her head for days, making her forget to eat…to sleep.

"Haruka? Oi!" a slender yet unmistakably male hand was waving dangerously close at her face.

She finally snapped out of her trance-like state, briefly shaking her head in the process. Seiya, of course. For a few seconds, she had forgotten he was there!

"Were you even listening?" His blue eyes were now incredulously staring at her. Widely.

Haruka could only openly stare back, with a blank, obviously confused look on her face. Seiya sighed.

"You know, these...'man to man' talks won't work."

There was a brief pause between the two of them. Then she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? It always has."

"No it hasn't, at least for you it hasn't. You're not really a man for one." She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Now before your fist ends up in my eye, let's just go out and distract ourselves with food and fun." He then stood there, facing her, arms crossed, a cocky grin on his face.

"W-what? Are you crazy? I don't think that's right for my mood right now, sorry." Grabbing his empty glass from him and heading to the kitchen sink, Haruka shook her head. Seiya waved his hands in frustration.

"Come on, everything's not right for your mood anyway lately. Time for a change."

"No." was the curt reply.

"You don't forget by talking about it and thinking about it you know. Besides, it's my birthday tomorrow, so it's my treat."

There was no response from the blonde, only the sound of water running and shot glasses being washed. Seiya sighed once again and made a move to leave.

It was he who was supposed to be cheered up, not her. But perhaps her situation is far worse than his. Definitely, it is. Making his way to the door, he raised his hands in resignation. Suddenly, a shuffling made him look her way again.

There she was, with arms crossed across her chest, both arms quite wet from washing the dishes, soaking up the white button-down shirt that she wore. It was her turn to sigh and look away.

"Okay fine, just this once."

For once, she gave in, finally. Something in her must be going really wrong or going nuts about this Michiru incident to really actually allow herself to go out with Seiya. Usually she'd only go if it's a drinking session, or a sport, or a challenge. But never something she wouldn't know.

He headed toward the door anyway, not knowing exactly where to take her. And she was not moving, still standing from where she was, her hands to the front pockets of her straight cut blue jeans. The look in her eyes was one of uncertainty—something he'd never seen from her before.

"So where are we going anyway?" she managed to say. There was sharpness in the tone, but the low volume made it sound like an unsure whisper. He wasn't used to that mood she was in and even worse, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. So he stood there, with his mouth half-open, making a very dull, continuous sound as he thought of an answer.

"Seiya?" Haruka's tone was turning into a dangerous one.

"To the theme park," he blurted out.

"The theme park," she stated. A scowl from the ash blonde senshi. "That's so…childish. I only go there to take Hotaru or Chibiusa or to accompany the girls." His face fell upon hearing her words.

"Come on, it'll be fun you know—like remembering your childhood and stuff! There are games there anyway, and we can treat it like a sport—see who does better at those games. And of course we'll eat somewhere really nice afterward, the chef at this hotel at the city makes some real sick European food!"

Haruka laughed at his pleading tone. Perhaps, this would be a good change. At least she'll forget for a while.

"You know you make this sound like a date," she said in her low, husky and confident voice. "That or that I'm babysitting an eight-year old nephew." The wind senshi's tone turned into a cocky one, a sided smile on her face—ready to hear the raven-haired starlight's reaction.

"Hey! I'm no eight year old. I just want to have fun on my birthday geez."

"And you're doing it Disney style. Let me guess, you planned on taking Usagi but then she's pregnant and has a husband already and—oh...sorry about that." Haruka trailed off in the end, forgetting what the other was going through. If this were a few years back, she'd probably rub it in his face. But not this time. It was too cruel—and she knew it'd feel terrible, since she's in somewhat a similar predicament.

"Nah, that's all right. Just get dressed I guess, your shirt is soaked," Seiya tried waiving off the uncomfortable air between them from the tactless comment that Haruka had thrown him. There was a sting in those words. They were somewhat true. But he wants to forget. Like how she wanted to forget as well.

"Okay fine. Are you sure you don't want to take Minako instead?" the smug smile returning to her face. His face cringed at the suggestion.

"She'll just cling to me and squeal and stuff. I don't want that for my birthday. I like you, you're low maintenance." Haruka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get it in your head, I don't mean it that way. It's just that you're actually easy to hang out with," he laughed, recoiling away from the almighty princess of Uranus. Instead of a look of relief, there was annoyance, her lip twisted and her nose wrinkled in open disapproval of Seiya's choice of words.

"Oh, you get my point." Seiya said giving up, a fist to his forehead. "You still-"

"I'll go change." Suddenly, Haruka cut him off with her usual cool, flat tone, making a turn to her bedroom, almost slamming the door after her. Okay, so she wasn't easy to be with. She's not the typical girl. And you can't place her totally as one of the guys too.

"What's with her? Weird girl," he muttered to himself as he sat down on the couch to wait for her.

But this was better than being at the big city, where Usagi was.

Sure, his questions were answered but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. He has to forget. His eyes looked up after hearing a sound from Haruka's bedroom. He couldn't forget how she had looked the first time he saw her when he got back from Kinmoku. She was pale and deathly thin—like the light in her had left her for good. Moreover she was stubborn to ask for any help. It was a miracle that she had opened up to him finally. Seiya shrugged. Of all people, he's helping her and she's helping him. But this is good for now. It will make him forget the pain and find refuge in a friend. Was she a friend? There was no other way to put it, with their frequent hang outs and talks. Seiya heaved out a deep exhausted sigh.

Hopefully, this will make her forget too.

* * *

Yay chapter done! No, this is not going to the usual direction just yet xDDDD We're not rushing things XDDD


	8. Chapter 7: Reminiscent Moments

Hey! I knowww, it's been over how many months since I last updated. Things kind of got crazy with my sister giving birth and all, and work going crazy and of course, us enjoying Florlola's stories xD Makes you not want to write, once you read her stories. Oh man, one of her stories has been said by one of our reviewers to be _the_ Haruka and Seiya story. Well whatever xDDD It really was a great story. And even if mine can't ever compare, I just hope you enjoy mine ^_~ Soushite!

Anyway, Chapter 7!

I would really appreciate some comments. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reminiscent Moments

The sound of her white sneakers skidding through the pavement as she got out of the car seemed to drown in the symphony of whimsical music mixed with a harmony of voices of crowds laughing and making the most out of that warm spring afternoon. She stood still for a moment, observing; a camel caridigan loosely hanging around her frame, slightly covering her charcoal gray camisole, worn with a pair of straight cut washed out jeans. Letting out a sigh, Haruka's teal eyes squinted and scanned through the area, the sights and sounds bringing the oldest of memories fresh in her mind: her first weak attempts to date as a pre-teen. And there were memories of dates with _her_ and those beautiful moments when the senshi of embrace would tease her and encourage her to participate in some of the most odd games along with memories of Hotaru and the rest of the senshi having a great time at such theme parks.

Blinking briefly before deciding what this day might turn out to be, Haruka gently ruffled her fingers through her short golden bangs before uttering the word that she wanted to say the minute she had stepped out of the car.

"Awkward," she muttered to herself before clicking the car's lock.

He was the complete opposite. His humming was of a carefree tune, hands behind his head; donning a rich red hooded jacket zipped up halfway, slightly revealing his white undershirt. Skipping and prancing all about in his deep blue jeans, he seemed to forget for a moment that someone was with him. Clearly, he had good memories of this place, ironically one that was associated with Usagi. Stopping briefly to look back at his companion, he beamed like a child.

"Come on!" before going ahead of her to the theme park's entrance. He looked so child-likely excited to her that all she could do was let out a chuckle upon hearing him call her out. Hell, he looked even more excited than the time she took Hotaru to the theme park for the first time. Hands in her pockets, she strode coolly toward the booth where the raven-haired starlight was getting tickets at.

"The roller coaster huh?" an eyebrow raised and a half-amused, half-unsure smile on her lips.

But that unsure smile was not for herself.

Now let's not go into detail of how their day went, except that Seiya found out that it was a bad idea to pull Haruka into a roller coaster ride only to have her laughing at him throughout the entire ride as he screamed through most of the ride. And after a few rides and a few amusement park games, they both found themselves arguing over something, while walking toward one of the food joints in the park, with more than a couple of stuffed toys in their hands. On Haruka's hands were a stuffed toy dolphin, the size of two fists and a purple plushie that could fit in one's hand. Seiya's arms were quite full with a fluffy white bear the size of half his arm and a stuffed toy puppy with velvet-like fur. Finally, they sat down on the couch, putting down what they have looted for the day.

"…so, that means that I'm really much better at hitting targets," he finished his sentence as he sat the toys beside him.

"No, that's just pure luck, Seiya," she answered, the tone of her voice raised quite a bit from normal.

"I've gotten lucky and have _beaten_ you twice?" a gleam of victory in his eyes.

"Okay! Fine, fine," she snapped at him, while ticking her order on the slip of paper. "Hotaru's too big for stuffed toys anyway, but she wouldn't mind me sending this purple plushie. Michiru would've loved…" she caught herself saying, before stopping midway.

It was true, the ocean senshi would surely have loved that dolphin stuffed animal. But she was surprised with how she said it, like the aquamarine beauty was still with her, living with her…like everything was normal. But the thing was, nothing was normal. Even this hanging out with Seiya in the theme park is a far cry from normal.

"Haruka…" the man across her started saying. But she only smiled briefly at him, keeping him silent for a few more seconds. "Michiru would've loved this dolphin one," she finally said, playing with the stuffed toy mindlessly, a slight tremble in her voice not going unnoticed by Seiya, who could only lean in and listen, as their orders were placed on their table.

"I…uh..." he was hesitant to say anything else, lest it be quite tactless.

"Look, Seiya. The least that I want you to feel is to feel sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, there you go again, so smart," sarcasm in her voice.

This time he couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. "Sorry!"

She laughed briefly with him and then fell silent, picking up her fork to only play with her food. Seiya took a bite from his burger, chewing slowly and taking a sip from his soda, unsure of what to say afterward.

"It's okay to let it out at these times, you know," he said softly. Haruka looked at him, a sad smile on her face.

"I know. I just…sometimes don't know what to say." Another moment of silence before she started forking through her salad once again. The raven-haired man across him ate silently and awkwardly.

"God, I miss her so much," her low husky whisper came, breaking the silence between them. Another wistful smile came across her face.

"We'd go to theme parks quite rarely, but when Hotaru came along, it became a habit. And dear sweet Hotaru would drag Michiru in one of those messy target shooting games which Michiru quite hated." Her smile widened upon mentioning those fond memories, but faded as she looked down her salad, still forking through it, but never lifting anything to her lips. Letting out a sigh, she finally lifted her fork, but only to look at its contents with a frown on her face.

"HEY!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Who said you can eat that?" she snapped at the person in front of her.

"What? You weren't eating it," Seiya said with a grin, half his mouth still full.

"Oh I'll eat it all right," she said picking through the plate again for a huge bite. After chewing for a few seconds, she stopped and looked outside the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts again. Seiya sighed and looked at her in understanding.

"Say what, let's just get out of here and ride something else," he offered, signaling the waitress for the bill. He saw a blonde eyebrow rise from his companion.

"You mean you want to humiliate yourself again by screaming your head off during those rides?" the smirk on her face now inevitable, despite the quite depressing conversation they were having.

He vigorously shook his head. "No! I mean—we could go through something more…relaxing you know, like the carousel—"

"The carousel," she stated sarcastically. "Now Seiya, this is where I say no—"

"All right, I mean the Ferris Wheel!" he rolled his eyes as he took out his wallet to pay.

"Okay, sure." She took out a few bills and placed her payment on the black mini-folder before heading out of the diner. Seiya opened the mini folder and seeing that there was more than enough money to pay for both of them, he calls out to her.

"Haruka, wait. Let me pay you!" he scrambled to pick up their loot of toys on the couch and ran toward the exit.

At this Haruka waved her hand as they headed toward the line of the Observation Wheel. "This was Michiru's favorite ride," she told him as they were escorted to their passenger car.

"I'm sorry, we could go take something else," he said, but was only answered by Haruka shaking her head.

"It's okay," she replied, taking the dolphin stuffed animal from him. As the wheel started moving, they both looked out toward the sunset, both quiet once again.

"I don't know how you suddenly seem okay with it," she said. He looked at the tall blonde in front of him.

"Seem okay with what?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"The closure, after talking to Usagi," was her reply, looking at him meaningfully.

"Well, there's still a part of me that feels glum about it but since the chapter is closed and she's happy, I kind of feel better with it." He shrugged, trying to explain himself.

"To each his or her own," she said lowly, looking out toward the city that was bathed in the warm orange light.

"Yep," he agreed, still gazing at the woman in front of him. How he wished he could do something to make her feel better. But he couldn't, because he didn't exactly know what her situation was.

"Hey Seiya," she said, still looking at the scenery from their window.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For this." She looked at him with gratefulness shining in her eyes.

"Anytime, Haruka."

The short-haired blonde sighed peacefully, stretching her legs as she looked out the window again, many thoughts running in her head. The man in front of him only looked down, waiting for their ride to finish.

_Beep beepbeepbeepbeep! _There was a yellow light blinking from her henshin, causing Seiya to look at his as Haruka took hers with a frown on her face, clicking something to keep it from making any more sounds. But the light kept going. Her clutch on the dolphin stuffed toy tightened the same time as her jaw did.

"Let me come with you," he coaxed as they got out of the passenger car.

"No, Seiya, you can't," she only stated, before running toward what seemed like an empty stockroom.

"Why not?" he asked, but was ignored as Haruka stated her henshin phrase. He followed her and started to transform as well.

"Because you can't, and I won't let you," she growled as she fought to push Fighter away.

"It might be better because"— Fighter reasoned as they both wrestled in the dusty space of the stock room.  
"Don't be so stubborn, I told you no!" with a strong hand, Uranus pushed Fighter quite hard that the starlight flew across the other side of the room. The senshi of the wind raised the Time Key and started to say something that Fighter could not understand. And after a few seconds, the woman in front of Fighter was gone. Fighter sighed as she detransformed, picking up the stuffed animals that were spread from the area where she dropped them. Wiping his sweaty brow while looking for one final toy, he pursed his lips and sighed once again.

"She took the dolphin one with her," he concluded after searching the place, and remembering how she was still tightly holding the toy in her hand as they wrestled earlier. Shaking his head, he left the stock room with the door still open, the sunset pouring into its dark empty shelves.

* * *

What do you think?


	9. Chapter 8: Into the Future

Another update xDD

I'll just keep writing I guess, while the story line is back in my brain. This is sort of a Haruka and Michiru chapter—well just sort of, but not directly. The next 1 or 2 chapters would be about them methinks

When I go back to the episodes in Sailor Stars, their connection is really strong that I sort of now agree and don't think the thought of being "bitter against each other "suits them. Perhaps, the more proper term to use is "bitter against the circumstances," but nobody's exactly angry at anyone. Anyway! Enough rambling. Here's chapter 8!

Would appreciate some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8: Into the Future

Uranus's eyes flew open to see the leaves around the city being rustled about by strong, almost stormy winds. Feeling the direction of the tempest, she jumped out of her place and followed it. Finding the other Sailor Senshi fighting what seemed like a huge number of enemies, she hid herself momentarily, Although they seemed to have an upper hand at the moment, she could see that they were slowly starting to get exhausted, as more and more seem to spring up—quite like Nehelenia's minions way back.

She narrowed her eyes, her hands forming into fists. And that was when she felt something soft in her right hand. Looking down to see what it was, she sighed, a slightly amused smile to her face.

"So I brought you here by mistake, huh," looking around, she found a place where she could set it down for a while.

"Silent Wal!l" she heard Saturn's voice cried out as her now fully grown adopted daughter moved to block a series of multiple attacks hurled at the their shrinking circle of defenders. Uranus scanned the place once more with her eyes, looking for the source of this mob of youmas, aware that it was only their combined powers lent to Usagi that allowed them to defeat that kind of mob years back when Nehelenia tried to take control once again.

"Naruhodo…" a sided smile spreading across her face she raced toward the other senshi, lifting her talisman to attack.

"Space Sword Blaster!" whipping her sword to the left and right, sending multiple attacks to what seemed to be one of the mother youmas that has been emitting some sort of energy to produce more youmas. It cries out, blasting into pieces and disappearing into space. All the others stopped attacking for a moment, seeing what all the new commotion is all about.

Landing on her feet, she stood tall and proud, arms crossed against her chest. "Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Uranus!" Sailor Chibi moon and the others exclaimed.

"Minna," she acknowledged with a nod and a sided smile, but looking sideways briefly, her heart falling at the same time. She hasn't gotten used to introducing herself alone, no matter how many times she has gone to the future to help Chibiusa. There had always been Neptune beside her, and at times Pluto and Saturn along with them.

They were the soldiers of outer solar system, protecting the kingdom from whatever harm may come from outside.

She had never recalled fighting alone, for it was Nepune who had sought after her, to embrace who she truly was and respond to her duty as senshi of the sky. And she had never been alone since. Not until lately.

Uranus sighed inwardly, knowing that the future Neptune, Michiru's daughter had not awakened.

"Deep Submerge!" A blue ball of ocean energy that Uranus was so familiar with came between her and the other senshi, hurling toward another mother youma, destroying it as well.

Her heart skipped a beat, as everything seemed to go on slow motion. Seeing her silhouette from a distance, her rich aquamarine curls beating against the wind.

"Carrying the protection of the planet of the sea, Neptune, soldier of the deep sea – Sailor Neptune!"

"Sore wa…dekimasen!" exclaimed one of the senshi.

"The new Sailor Neptune…has awakened?" Saturn said in a bare whisper.

"Sou." Uranus looked down, somewhat disappointed. But it's not all bad is it? She'd better get this battle out of the way so she can find a way to talk to her former partner.

"Saturn, Chibimoon, minna," she commanded.

And they were able to finish off all the enemies all right, now that the mother youmas had disappeared.

"Phew! That was tiring," Sailor Juno* complained.

All the other senshi sighed in relief, the others greeting young Sailor Neptune as they all detransformed.

Haruka on the other hand, was lost in her thoughts. Normally, she'd return to the present, but this was a chance to see the future Michiru. Eyes glazed with tears, she took a step forward and knelt at the twelve year old in front of her.

"Namiko," she whispered softly. The girl blinked at her, half her wavy teal locks clipped in a dark green bow.

She looked just like her mother. She had that delicate nose and soft, pink lips, shaped exactly like how the wind remembered. Although her eyes were a soft, light brown, almost bordering pink, it was the same shape as Michiru's. Although still very young, Haruka could see that Namiko moved with grace and confidence, an elegant air about her.

She was a very beautiful and very precious little one. Even if Namiko wasn't hers, Haruka felt an inexplicable wave of happiness upon meeting her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked demurely, tilting her head to the side.

The tall blonde smiled, brushing some of the girl's hair from her shoulder tenderly.

"Well, your mother and I were best friends long long ago. She told me what names she preferred if she had a daughter. You see, I came from the past."

"The past?" she questioned, place an arm across her and a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru touched her papa's shoulder, an encouraging and amused smile on her face. "I don't think…"

"Wakatta, Hotaru," the senshi of the wind acknowledged with a full smile on her face, fighting to keep her tears from falling as she placed a hand on top of her adopted daughter's one. She heaved out a happy sigh as the others looked on, Chibiusa hanging on to Riko, Rei's future daughter.

"It's a very long story and I don't think I'll finish telling without getting your mother worried. Tell you what, I think I have something for you," and standing up from her place, she walked toward where she had hidden the toy that she was holding a while ago.

Coming back with it, she kneels in front of the little girl once again, holding out the dolphin stuffed toy in her hands. Namiko gasped in pure glee, her hazel pink eyes widening upon seeing what was being given to her.

"It's so beautiful," she exclaimed, seemingly afraid to touch it.

"It's yours Namiko," the ash-blonde woman said in her gentlest husky voice.

"Thank you," the little girl mentioned. Looking up at the giver of the stuffed animal, she held the stuffed animal close to her. "Would you like to see my mom?"

A tear rolled down Haruka's cheek. Even if she fought it, she couldn't help it.

"Yes, I would really like that." Standing up and taking Namiko's hand, she nods at the rest of the senshi and leaves with the twelve year old.

* * *

I know! I know! I ended it there. But let me know what you think!

Some Japanese words and phrases:

_Naruhodo – I get it/I understand/I know now_

_Minna – everyone_

_Sore wa dekimasen- It can't be!_

_Namiko – Derived from two words: Nami- Wave and Ko- usually used to refer to children. Therefore, child of the wave._


	10. Chapter 9: Soul Ties

This is Chapter 9 and I know, story development seems slow—in terms of the Haruka-Seiya love story bit—but somewhat, I think these bits are important will make the story better. This chapter was a little hard to write because there were things I kind of had to get inspiration from. Hopefully it pays off D:

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Soul Ties

Haruka looked out the window of the car for a while, noting to herself that this was the first time that she's actually stayed after a battle in the future. As the sunlight peered through the stencil-like shadows of the leaves, she squinted through the view from the window, noticing that the horizon was a calm blue.

They are near, and she can feel it.

She looked toward the little girl beside her. The wind senshi knew that even though the girl was only about twelve, there had been a lot of things happening in between. Many battles, many endings, beginnings, many changes in timelines. Quite literally, the life they live in was a complicated one.

"We are almost there," the young Neptunian heir announced giving the wind senshi a kind smile.

Stopping in front of a Victorian style mansion, both Haruka and Namiko got out of the car, with the latter skipping into the front porch ahead of the short-haired blonde.

It was a beautiful house, its colors very much like the sea. Its gray slated roof pointing like needles toward the sky, faded cornflower blue bricks surrounded the outside walls of the house, making the white bay windows and white porch pillars more pronounced.

Upon entering, the wind senshi looked around. As expected, the home of the senshi of embrace was spotless, elegant and artistic. High ceilings, an imperceptible shade of blue on the walls, furniture made out of wood and gold, smooth floors made out of deep brown mahogany. Colorful flowers decorated the coffee table, along with a book and a half-empty cup of coffee beside it. A bookshelf by the wide staircase did not go unnoticed, as well as an easel with an unfinished painting resting on it. But what caught her attention the most was one peculiar artwork near the fireplace that seemed to be out of place in the living area. Hanging on the wall was an abstract painting of ten different colors splashed or painted in some kind of pattern, a bright pink careless looking streak swooshed across the chaotic but beautiful canvass. Haruka looked closely, squinting her teal eyes for a while to observe. Michiru never painted abstract, yet this seemed to be painted with much passion and meaning.

"I think she's over here!" Namiko called from the back of the house.

"Okay!" Haruka acknowledged, following Michiru's daughter to the back of the house. It was a garden of pink roses and other flowers and it stretched like a balcony toward the sea.

And when she saw a glimpse of Michiru, her heart seemed to stop momentarily, hearing nothing else but the gentle sound of the voice of the soldier of embrace as she spoke to her child.

A part of her registered that Namiko was talking about transforming and fighting for the first time, and showing off the new stuffed animal that her "new friend" had given her—but most of what Haruka took in was the ever radiant beauty of the woman in front of her.

Her soft teal curls had grown down until the back of her waist, cascading in layers down her shoulders and her delicate back, her sparkling eyes like the deep blue sea. Wearing a floral dress that reached up to her knees and flowed with the wind, senshi of the sea looked up at Haruka, her expression showing surprise.

"Haruka…" Michiru said in a breathless whisper, her eyes widening.

Michiru looked down on her daughter and smiled gently. "Why don't you go inside and play while my friend and I talk? We have a lot of catching up to do." Namiko nodded and obeyed immediately, waving goodbye to their guest.

As the child left, Haruka and the future Michiru only gazed at each other for a while, only the sound of the sea roaring and the wind rustling reaching their ears.

"Michi"— Haruka started to say.

"Haruka!" she was interrupted by the other woman saying Haruka's name once again, rushing into a long and warm embrace. For a moment, everything that Haruka wanted to say disappeared with the wind, as she held the woman she will always love, tears forming in her eyes.

"Anata ga sabishii," the senshi of affinity* said as she buried her face in the other woman's embrace, hands clasped fiercely against Haruka's waist.

"Koishigaru…Michiru," Haruka said, burying one hand in the sea of Michiru's teal curls and the other smoothing the woman's head.A few moments into the hug, the senshi of Neptune extracted herself from the embrace and motioned Haruka to sit on the white tea table.

"How are you doing, Michiru-koi?" Haruka asked tenderly, aware that the woman across her still had two white-gold rings, a gleaming diamond atop the first one. Michiru poured tea in front of them, offering a cup to the short-haired blonde.

Yes, she knew that would not change. And if she were to convince Michiru to think otherwise, it should be in the present time, not this time.

"I am very content, Haruka. Namiko is a joy—she is so beautiful and talented…and even better, she had just awakened. Of course, my duty as senshi does not end there, but to know that Namiko fully and willingly embraces this destiny keeps me at peace. She seems to love her duty so much." Michiru smiled, looking at the calm blue horizon in front of them.

"Much like her mother," Haruka joked, causing the two to chuckle. As their laughter died down, both took a sip of tea. Looking back at the hostess of the house, the senshi of the wind mustered up the courage to ask that question: that one question that has been at the back of her head, screaming for attention, screaming to be mentioned.

"Are you happy, Michiru? With this life…with your child and your husband?"

Taking Haruka's hand and squeezing it, Michiru's ocean blue eyes gazing into Haruka's teal ones.

"Yes I am Haruka. I feel that everything is in place. I feel that this is my real destiny. I know that he loves me. I know…that I love him so very much as well. I know that Namiko is the angel brought to me despite all the terrible things that I might have done." Haruka looks away and drops Michiru's hand, letting the tears fall freely from cheeks. Older Michiru could only look on for a while, allowing the wind senshi to shed a few tears in her wake.

"Haruka…do you believe in soul ties?" Michiru asked as Haruka started wiping the tears from her eyes. The ash-blonde senshi only looked at her for a while, then abruptly stood up, leaning against the railing of Michiru's yard.

"Call me superstitious but I do. The time…that I first met you, I knew we would complement each other; I knew that we will have a strong bond together. That's why I said that you were the one."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Haruka said quietly, a quiver still noticeable in her voice.

"I still love you Haruka. I will always love you," Michiru pleaded clinging to the other woman.

"Last time you told me that, _in your past,_ it was to discard me," the senshi of the sky* said, shaking Michiru's hands of her arm.

"Iie! That's not true! There are different kinds of love Haruka! Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how much I'd give to stay close to you?" Michiru's voice was now rising, hot tears streaming down her flushed face.

"Then why did you leave?" Haruka exclaimed pounded a fist on the railing, not looking at Michiru.

"You know the answer to that!" Michiru now shouted, hands waving around in frustration. She turned her back against Haruka, whose hands were now shaking, formed into fists.

"I wasn't exploring to meet others, I wasn't cheating on you, I wasn't bored, I wasn't…ready to give you up," the senshi of embrace whispered, now sobbing openly. Haruka dropped her head head, her tight fists loosening as she too started to weep. It has been hurting her so much.

"Seriously Haruka, when you saw Namiko, how did you feel?" Michiru said softly, as she forced herself to calm down. The short-haired blonde could only cry harder in response, gasping for air as she clasped her hands against the railing. And she drew her breath and responded.

"I can't explain it. I wasn't angry, Michiru. I was…filled with so much…joy. Like she was my daughter even if she wasn't…Like I was the one being gifted with such a wonderful child…" Michiru nodded, now facing Haruka's back, sniffling softly.

"I was…I was happy for you Michiru…."

Realization hit Haruka and she looked looked back at Michiru as well with eyes wide open. "I…I understand now," Haruka said seemingly connecting the dots.

"I'm sorry…for how I've acted. I understand now…No one knows me better but you, Michiru. We have…soul ties, bonds that can never be broken even by romance..." Haruka said slowly, drawing near Michiru once again.

"And even if we continue on with our lives, we will always be connected, we will always complement each other," Michiru continued.

"We will always be partners…even if one of us gets married…we will always be partners…well, not in crime," Haruka said rolling her eyes. How she missed her partner in the senshi team.

"Love and justice," the older Michiru winked mischievously upon saying the cliché line.

"And the protection of our princess (_queen)_," they said together, Michiru saying queen instead of princess. They found themselves laughing once again, both sniffling at the same time before pulling each other in for a fierce hug.

"Haruka…I hope this is not the last time I will have your embrace," Michiru whispered, tears falling from her eyes again, unwilling to let Haruka go.

"It won't be," the senshi of the wind said with determination.

As Michiru planted a kiss on Haruka's left temple, she finally lets the senshi of the wind go, taking a step back, seeing the younger woman* clasping the time key in her hand. A flash of light appears in the clearing and Haruka disappears before her eyes.

* * *

Author's notes:

Senshi of Affinity – one of the terms that Sailor Neptune described herself as.

Senshi of the Sky – another common term used to describe Sailor Uranus.

Michiru's elegant interiors – think something similar to Martha Stewart, except simpler. Bright, fresh surroundings, modern but soft. If you go to google images and type "elegant interiors", it's kind of like the 7th picture ()—but of course that'll change in the course of time.

Haruka was described as younger woman in this chapter because Haruka came from the past and future Michiru is of course, advance in age compared to Haruka.

Japanese phrases:

Anata ga sabishii – I miss you

Koichigaru – I miss you (but literally translated as "I yearn for you.")


	11. Chapter 10a: One Light's Revival

Hello! This is a very short update. I'll write a longer chapter soon, it's just that I can't seem to place this in any of the other two chapters.

On another note, to the other writers out there...am I the only getting errors on my alerts and story stats/traffic? Let me know :) Anyway.

Do I need to say that I do not own...?

Nah.

Soushite, Chapter 10.a

* * *

Chapter 10.a: One Light's Revival

Seiya scratched his head, his other hand holding a bag full of stuffed toys that he and Haruka had won at the theme park a few days ago. Pressing the doorbell button one more time, he sets down the paper bag and waits for an answer from inside the apartment.

Nothing.

It has been days since Haruka left and he was starting to get worried. Sure, he was kind of getting used to her disappearing for long periods of time…but to actually see her go. That gave it kind of a different feeling. Scarier, even.

"Oh what the hell," Seiya muttered. He sighed openly and heading down the stairwell, so many thoughts running in his head. What if the battle she went into was something as large scale as the one they had with Galaxia? What if she gets badly wounded in battle? What if…she died? There is no way that she'd get another chance because her present time is quite in a period of peace. Another, what if she falls in love there and decides to stay?

Now that would be difficult for him to explain to Usagi and her friends.

Why was he worried anyway? Haruka's just a friend. To him, she is a very close friend at the time that is. They've been in the same town for quite some time now, focusing on smaller things like the frequent piano lessons that Haruka holds with the children around the town, or him helping around in a small bookstore/boutique with a café. She was starting to be like the only family he has on earth, now that Taiki and Yaten are back in Kinmoku.

"Ah…Seiya Kou?" the man who was going up the stairs, said, stopping in his tracks, shaking Seiya from his thoughts

"Manager! What are you doing here?" Seiya exclaimed, eyes wide open as the former three lights manager shook Seiya's hand in glee.

"Just visiting my sister and her family. So how are you? How is Taiki and Yaten?"

Seiya took a brief sideway glance, putting his hands behind the back of his neck. "They're…abroad!"

Well, that was half-true. Just that they are some light years away, abroad, meaning in another planet.

"How's your voice? Say what…how about forming the three lights once again?" Seiya's manager asked, winking at and nudging the raven-haired starlight.

"I don't think they're interested, manager," Seiya said shaking his head. It was true. Taiki was getting married and pursuing a career in writing and Yaten has her hands full with photography and design.

"Then what about launching a solo album?" his former manager said, without skipping a heartbeat.

Seiya placed a hand under his chin, thinking. He still loved singing after all. Perhaps, this is his chance to move on, to recover. One chapter had closed in his life—and perhaps, this is the beginning of a new one.

"Come on, Seiya. Think about it. You're still young, still very good-looking…in a more mature way…I'm sure your voice has remained stellar."

"I plan to move back to Tokyo on the 31st," the raven-haired starlight finally said, with a full smile on his face. Writing songs and singing them…well that's a good outlet.

"Perfect! This will be just like the old times! Where will you be staying? We can get you a nice place in that district—"

"You don't have to"—

"No I insist!" the manager said, placing both his hands on the raven-haired man's shoulders.

"I'm moving with a friend!" Seiya blurted out, regretting that he had said that. The manager pulled back, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Oh! A…girlfriend?" the other man said slowly, another idea seeming to grow into his head.

"No! We won't even be in the same house," Seiya said. _But I want to be neighbors with her,_ he added mentally.

"So…this _friend_ of yours, where did you meet her?"

"I change my mind." Seiya shook his head disgusted, making his way down the stairs. He didn't want this part of the show business. He's done with all the overexposure crap.

"Seiya, wait!" his manager called out. Seiya stopped in his tracks and looked back at the older man.

"Here's the deal…no more random and very wrong tips to the press. No spreading of rumors about me for the sake of publicity. There's absolutely no way that I'm going to hold a press conference to discuss my private life. That clear?"

"Hai," the manager said, straightening his back. Seiya Kou surely has changed, taking charge of this situation unlike he and his brothers had before. But this older man thinks it's worth a shot. With those striking looks and that countenance…it must be an investment. The raven-haired former idol shook the manager's hand with a sided smile on his face.

"I will be meeting you on the 10th, that okay with you?" the manager said, giving the younger man a calling card.

"Sure," Seiya winked at his now manager, resuming his steps down the stairwell.

So this is like his second chance. His thoughts now focus on the ash-blonde senshi, who still hadn't returned. He was also hoping she too, will have that second chance.

"Haruka…where are you?" he said to the wind.

* * *

Sorry that this is a short chapter ^^ Will update soon.

Author's Notes:

Author's Note: Title was written as "One Light's Revival" Someone's revival as a pun to Three Lights (minus two). Don't worry, Taiki and Yaten will be in some of the future chapters, but not as people/aliens pursuing a career in music. I just see Seiya to be better as a soloist, and to be more passionate about music than the other two. That's just me of course ;)


	12. Chapter 10b: Movements

Again, please let me know what you think ^^ This is Chapter 10 part b.

* * *

Chapter 10b: Movements

Seiya stared blankly at the baggage and a few boxes in front of him. Kicking his gym bag, he let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had already given most of the heavier stuff to the movers for they were moving to Tokyo. After he had spoken to Usagi about a few weeks ago, he had called Haruka, who agreed to look for places to move to near Tokyo. She had the house that the Outers owned, but then, ever since the breakup, they decided to rent the house out while Hotaru rented out a place near the University. After a few clicks on the internet and a few visits to Tokyo, he and Haruka did find one palce; or actually two townhouses adjacent to each other in Setagaya-ku. At first, she didn't get why she had to be neighbors with the black-haired alien, but later conceded, just to "make sure she can kick him out of the planet if he tried something stupid."

It was already the 31st, and he still hadn't heard from the short-haired blonde.

Well, not that he tried again after that time where he bumped into his manager. He simply gave up and stopped calling and coming to her apartment.

Because it was making him even more worried about her.

So instead of fretting and adding fuel to the wildfire of anxiety, he continued with all his tasks, including the ones that involved him moving back to Tokyo. But at the back of his head, he wondered and waited for a call from the wind senshi. There had not been any calls from her. No text messages, no emails. No Facebook updates. Not like she has been updating that quite recently anyway.

As he glanced at his watch and his cellphone silently, his imagination started running again. Thoughts of gory, and very difficult battles assaulted his mind once again—a wounded Sailor Uranus, life draining from her—with no hope of living—and never to be revived again. Knowing that woman, she would've probably chosen a very questionable path of some sort, or done something unexpected, risking everything that she has. Much like the last time he had seen her die under Galaxia's mercy.

Shaking his head, he blinked twice. "Kuso.." he cursed under his breath, putting two hands to his forehead, his elbows resting on his knees. She was already thirty minutes late and all these vain thoughts are keeping him on the edge. Why was he that worried about her again? Yes, he had classified her as a very close friend, almost like family. But is that really it? It's quite ironic that he's worrying about someone who antagonized him years ago (and vice versa) because he was an outsider. His cellphone finally rang; a part of him relieved as he read the name of the person calling.

"Haruka?" he asked over the mouthpiece.

"Did you forget?" a cool, collected voice said on the other line.

"Nope, I'm going down now. Been waiting actually. You're late," he said somewhat accusingly as he made his way down."

"Sorry. I had a few last minute visitors. Need help?" she said, as he heard the cars lock from the background.

"Sure." Making his way down, and carrying a few bags, he ran into her. She was wearing a loose pinstriped blue and white button-down, a dark blue cropped jean pants and white loafers, quite cool and relaxed.

"How many more bags in there?" she asked.

"Uh…two boxes. And one huge bag but let me get that one."

After a few hikes up and down the stairs and when Seiya had turned over the key to the landlady, he approached Haruka, who was just closing the trunk of her yellow convertible. Uncharacteristically, he just stood there for a while waiting for Haruka to face him.

"What?" she asked him with a curious and befuddled look.

And even more, he suddenly lunged forward, giving her a tight hug.

"What the…Seiya! What's wrong with you!" Haruka protested, trying to pull away from him, but not enough to be rude against him.

"I'm just glad your okay." If Haruka saw his face, it would only have relief written all over it.

"Uh, okay. You can let go now," her voice was thick with annoyance, pulling away from him successfully.

"But where have you been?" he asked, his tone rising slightly, as he put his hands up in the air.

She raised a blonde eyebrow, then turned around, getting into the driver seat.

"You already know the answer to that," she merely said, motioning him to get into the car. Hopping into the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt, he growls lowly, and looks outside the window briefly, clearly annoyed at how basic her answer was.

"Okay, but were you wounded in battle? Was it really that bad? Was there another future Galaxia of some sort?" he asked facing her again, eyes pleading for some sort of explanation.

"What? No! Why are you asking me all these questions? I'm not supposed to tell you," she said as she started driving.

"Well because you disappeared right in front of me and then you act so casually about it like no one back here in the present is waiting!" he snapped.

"You're not my father!" she answers back, pulling over. Seiya stopped and pulled back into his seat. He had probably said too much. Sighing heavily, Haruka rakes a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Look, if you're going to be like this the entire trip, you can very well just take the train or something because you're really spoiling my mood, Seiya," she said quietly, shutting her eyes for a while.

For a few moments, both of them were quiet, with Haruka looking out her window, a few fingers to her forehead. Seiya sure can still get into her nerves. She never liked having someone pry on her every move except Michiru. And why should he? They were just beginning to be friends.

"Sorry," he finally said. "I just got really worried about you. You know, something could have happened to you or something, and I can't do anything about it." She raised an eyebrow once again as she looked at him, but this time in curiosity.

"Why should you be?"

Seiya shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

A smile started spreading across her face as she chuckled softly. She hadn't exactly told him she was back from the time he saw her disappear in battle. And knowing the poor boy, he's the type to want to know if someone is okay after such things happen. Still, it doesn't justify his attitude toward her just a few minutes ago. What, after letting him ride with her all the way to Tokyo? She was hoping that he'd drop the worried mood already as she was not really liking it. She sighed again rolling her eyes, and started explaining herself. Like she had to.

"I got back a few days ago. I'm sorry, I didn't call you when I got back. It simply didn't register in my brain because this is the first time I ever had someone see me disappear, and know when exactly I actually disappeared. I got busy with the movers since I also had to move my other cars, plus the motorcycle. My piano students gave me some sort of surprise party in one of the student's houses too. To top that off, Yamada-san called, asking me if I was interested to go back to the circuit team. I've been practicing since, because I'll be having an appointment with him soon after we move to Tokyo. Happy?"

Seiya kicked himself mentally for overreacting. "Okay, I get it, I'm really sorry," he said sullenly sinking into his seat, arms across his chest. Haruka shook her head briefly then started to drive. Both were quiet for a time, as the wind blew against them as the car started picking up speed.

"My manager called too. I might start a solo album soon," he said quite randomly, trying to break the ice.

"Good. At least you'll have an outlet. And you won't have a problem with getting _some _distraction." She smirked, making the raven-haired one scowl lightly at her.

"Well you're going to have _some _distraction too, with that racing thing back again in your life and all," he retorted, teasing her as well.

She chuckled once again. "Maybe I will," she said, winking at him. A few more moments of silence reigned between them. It must be the fight that they got into earlier that got their moods to this, he thought, fully regretting his outburst of temper.

"Oh yeah, Usagi called about a day or two ago."

"And?"

"Um…" he hesitated slightly, not wanting to take the train with all those bags and boxes. "She said Michiru will be in Tokyo for a few weeks and that there'll be a meet up on the 12th," he said in one breath.

"Okay," she simply said, surprising him. He turned to her, eyes wide.

"So you're coming?"

Only receiving a shrug from the driver, he turns his eyes back on the road, observing the establishments around the area. It was funny that a few months back, this was where he chose to forget Usagi, his only refuge from prying eyes and all memories of Odango. And to find the wind senshi, also running to this place as well. And now they're returning to Tokyo, picking up with their own lives. But what gets him curious is how she just shrugged at the question. That one, seemingly casual shrug says a lot, knowing that a few days ago, she was somewhat pouring out to him.

"She is very beautiful," she suddenly said with a change in tone, her eyes on the road, but obviously elsewhere in her mind.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Michiru. Her hair was longer, she looked even more elegant, and she had a child. Her child looked just like her…except the hazel coral eyes." He looked at her with understanding eyes. So Haruka had seen the future senshi of the sea and her daughter. Perhaps that's why the woman beside him didn't want to let him see her after she had come back from the future. Haruka turns to him with a full smile, as she pulled into a drive through counter.

"Well, let's get you that unhealthy cheeseburger meal that will keep your spirits up. No wonder you're an alien."

"Heeeey. I can eat salads too. Just that…" he said pouting, trailing of.

"You're too hungry?" her smile turning into a sided one. She always knew his answer whenever he'd order a cheeseburger meal and she'd taunt him about it. He gave her a fake smile before sticking out his tongue to her.

"Quarter Pounder," he says.

As Haruka turned to the communication box and started ordering, he contemplated on what had just been revealed to her. She had always been the type that doesn't really open up to people a lot, and if she did, it was random, it was spontaneous and it was in short segments, only giving the listener a preview of what she's actually feeling, rather than pouring out everything in her.

"Wow, you're actually having a filet-o-fish sandwich and not a salad," he said teasingly.

"What do you know, I'm _too_ hungry," she retorted, this time sticking out her tongue slightly at him before they drove off to the next stop.

Maybe it's best that way, as long as she talks to someone about it.

* * *

Fluff has begun :P I know I said I will be having two to three Michiru chapters, but decided against having them all in one blow.

Author's notes:

Setagaya – an area where a Seijo is, which is one of the richer parts of Japan.

Hazel coral – Namiko's eye color. I wanted a shade of pink that was a little brown. Strawberry blonde would've been perfect, except that blonde is used for hair, right? So the color of Namiko's eyes are between hazel and coral pink, thus hazel coral yeah. Help? Anyone know what the proper term is? Chestnut might fit (looking at Wiki), but it's a little too dark for me.

Kuso – sh!t


	13. Chapter 11: Catching Up

I realized I rarely have any chapters on the other senshi and thought of course, they need to be in it as well, once in a while. So here ^^ It's kind of dedicated to them—or rather show how everyone, after all the other chaotic events (the most recent ones kept secret from the most of them) had transpired.

This chapter is sort of (but not really) an intermission of some sort Most of the story was quite heavy, I thought it sort of needed some break. besides, it's tiring to write a depressed storyline all the time Sort of, because it's still related to the entire story.

On a side note, new stuff are coming up in the plot (which wasn't part of my original plot) xD I don't know how you'll react to it, but as I say, every writer has their reasons and therefore, give every chapter a chance Because unless the story ends, that's only the time that you'll actually understand xDDD

Please read and review! A review encourages any writer :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Catching Up

"Sugoi, Mako-chan! Your place is really beautiful!" Ami exclaimed as she entered; her round blue eyes shining in awe as she looked around the café. "Thank you!" Makoto said blushing and putting a hand behind her head. It was indeed a very chic and modern café. The black French windows and doors framed what's inside: equally black sleek chairs, couches and tables, yellow golden curtains ornamenting each window, smooth, white marble floors and equally white walls with a few modern paintings hanging on the wall were illuminated by the warm light inside. Although it started out small, this café is considered as one of the most successful—known for its great gourmet food and desserts. But today, Makoto Kino was closing her café to the public to hold a gathering for her friends.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Makoto asked, suddenly noticing the absence of Ami's partner.

"Oh, he's in a conference in New York. It's okay! He doesn't have to be in every reunion of ours," Ami replied, laughing at Makoto. Although Luna, Artemis and sometimes Setsuna would often speak about their futures as princesses, Ami always thought she shouldn't over think it.

"Rei!" Makoto greeted the woman at the entrance of the café. "You came from work again? On a Saturday?" Ami asked, looking at Rei's gray business dress. Rei stuck her tongue out at the senshi of Mercury.

"Speak for yourself." the fire senshi replied which made Ami take off her white coat. "Besides, they just signed my promotion papers so I would really have to take charge now." The three girls started catching up, with Makoto standing up and down from their table to serve tea while they waited for the others.

"It's so exciting, we'll almost be complete!" Makoto mentioned as she poured tea on the fire senshi's cup.

"Yes, it's so nice of Michiru to really take the time off her busy schedule to catch up with us," Ami agreed, hoping at the back of her mind to do a few pool laps with the senshi of the sea soon.

"Demo, we really won't be because"—

_RRRING!_

The bells from café's door the rang as it opened abruptly, revealing Usagi, now 7 months pregnant along with the tall and ever reserved Mamoru.

"Sumimasen!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to rush in with much difficulty.

"Usagi, Osoi ne!" Rei complained. "But I'll forgive you because your baby is so big already!" the senshi of fire approached the pregnant couple and lightly patted Usagi's stomach. Makoto and Ami approached as well, greeting the couple.

"Chibiusa, we're so excited to see you come out soon!" Makoto said, crouching in front of Usagi's stomach as well.

"Okurete sumimasen!" a high pitched almost squeal came from behind the couple. As everyone looked at the doorway, everyone gave out gasps of surprise.

"Minako-chan!...Your…hair!" Rei mouthed, her jaw dropped wide open.

"It's…shorter!" Ami exclaimed, almost dropping the teaspoon she was holding.

"You like it? It's not that short," the senshi of love said, flipping her now layered, almost shoulder-length hair which reached a little above her slim waistline. "My agency wanted me to look a little different so they told the stylist to make it a little more interesting."

"It's very pretty and it looks great on you. You look more like the rising star you already are," the senshi of Jupiter complimented, twirling through her own hair as she spoke.

"Ah, thank. But your ring is very pretty too and worth more attention too." Minako grabbed the taller woman's hand to raise it, showing off a huge twinkling diamond resting on a dainty golden band.

"Makoto!" everyone exclaimed. Mamoru patted the shoulder of the senshi of Jupiter, saying his congratulations as well.

"That's not fair! You never told me," Usagi pouted as she clung to the taller woman like she was hanging on for dear life.

"Unless she told anyone of you," the bun-headed woman turned, giving death glares at everyone.

"Usagi-no-baka! Only Minako noticed the ring don't you see!" Rei retorted, starting yet another one of her bicker fests with the princess.

"Gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu!" Ami said, as everyone sweatdropped, with Makoto leading the rest to sit down. The bicker fest participants however, were not letting up.

"So Mako-chan, when did he propose?" The senshi of love always had a thing for these events. For her to even be the first to notice the ring only a few seconds upon arrival showed that this really was her element.

"Annou…"Makoto blushed, retreating to her dessert counter to retrieve her strawberry shortcake. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Mako-chan," Ami smiled at the tall brunette, encouraging her.

"Mou..Makoto-chan! You can't not tell us about it!" Minako pretended to throw a tantrum, causing Ami and Mamoru to laugh.

"Ehehe, well…it was last week, during our trip to Hokkaido." Makoto stopped slicing the cake for a while, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Ah, how romantic, springtime love!" Ami sighed before she faced Rei and Usagi with a stern face. "Rei-chan, be careful with going around and arguing with Usagi! Or else Chibiusa won't be born and we'd all blame you for it!" It was such a strict tone that it instantly stopped the fighting of the two senshi in front of her.

"I will make sure that won't happen," Usagi said crossing her arms and pouting like a child once more.

"And Setsuna can make sure any threat to Chibiusa-chan's life will be reversed," Rei added.

"Setsuna-mama won't approve of that."

By the doorway, Hotaru appeared—her lilac sweater popping in contrast with her black ruffled miniskirt and equally black lace up boots that reached up to her knees. She was in her teenage years, carrying a few college books in her arm.

"And I will make sure it won't happen," Hotaru winked and half curtsied, making her way to where Ami and Minako were seated.

"Hotaru-chan we're so glad you can make it! Demo, don't you have an exam tomorrow morning?" Ami of course, was concerned with the younger girl's studies more than anything else. The youngest senshi shook her head. "It was moved to next week. Besides, I won't miss seeing Michiru-mama on such rare times that she's here."

"And Setsuna?"

"Time gates. Quite got her hands full as well. Anyway, she and Michiru-mama often meet up. Don't worry Makoto-san, she won't miss your wedding," Hotaru smiled sweetly at the owner of the café.

"Anyway, Usagi-chan, is someone else coming?" Rei asked as she took a forkful of Makoto's heavenly shortcake into her mouth.

"Eh…I invited Seiya and told him to tell Haruka….but Seiya said they'll try but they're not pretty sure because they just moved in"—

"Mah, they'll only come when there's some sort of really important event," Rei said, cutting Usagi. Everyone fell silent. As everyone took the time to sip their tea and eat Makoto's desserts, Hotaru leaned forward and gave out a sad sigh.

"I wonder how Haruka-papa is," she said quietly.

"Nani Hotaru-chan? Don't you visit Haruka quite a lot?" Makoto asked as the rest of the girls leaned forward, with Mamoru only sitting back as he listened.

"Well, I can't visit her when I have school, it's too far. The last time was summer last year. She'd call…but the calls were short as I'm either busy or away or something. The last few weeks I tried calling her but hadn't gotten through, not even a signal. And lately, I haven't had the time because of the midterm."

"Daijoubu yo, Hotaru. I think she'll be fine," Minako said, patting the slender back of the youngest senshi.

"I hope so."

Another ring came from the doorway, causing those who turned to see who was at the doorway to gasp in surprise.

"Are we crashing the party?" Leaning against the doorway was a tall, short-haired blonde, her sharp white, three-fourth sleeved blazer emphasizing her lovely, proud posture. Her sleeves were folded, showing the sky blue and white pinstriped lining from inside. Her gray skinny pants and a pair of white round shoes however, hinted that she was a woman and was not afraid to show it. Beside her, was a taller man (the inner senshi had to blink twice to recognize him in his new height) with his raven-hair still tied in a long ponytail from behind. He was wearing a baseball jacket with chestnut brown and black stripes along the collar and cuffs and thin, gray lines creating checkered patterns on the clothe made it look more modern and put together, along with his white pants and black canvass deck shoes.

"Ohisashiburi," he said, taking his black cap off, winking at the girls.

"I…Iie…please come in!" Makoto stuttered, causing the fire senshi beside her to lightly smack the woman's shoulder.

"Makoto, don't forget that you just announced"—

"Is it me or is Seiya hanging around with Haruka do both of them a lot of good?" Minako whispered, eyes round with amazement.

"Seiya! You look...more sophisticated!" Usagi sputtered out. Haruka let out a very loud laughter causing most of the senshi to stare at her once again in amazement. Were their eyes tricking them, or was Haruka really gaining back some healthy weight? They could also see the tone on her legs from the tight gray jeans that she wore.

"Omae!" Seiya complained as he gave up, taking his seat beside Minako who took quite some interest in him.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru finally came and attacked the said woman with a big hug. "Heeyy, firefly," the senshi of the wind said giving the smaller one a hug as well.

"I missed you Haruka-papa." Hotaru whispered.

"I missed you too. I'm here now so you can visit me. I'm just a few train stations away now, you know," Haruka gently tucked some of her adopted daughter's hair behind the younger girl's ear tenderly. The others looked on with a sigh of relief, especially once such raven-haired man. He was glad that he had risked to ask the wind senshi. The woman looked like she was genuinely happy, after a very long time. The people around him were talking but he couldn't comprehend a thing as he focused his attention on Haruka, and how she happily sat with Hotaru and the rest of them, laughing with everyone, like there was finally some sign of life in her. Real life. That was until another ring came by the café's door.

"Gokigenyou," was the demure greeting, coming from the one woman that he knew was coming. There was some silence, before the other girls started greeting Michiru, along with the youngest of the senshi, who stood up from Haruka's side.

And suddenly to him, things might not turn out as good as he thought they could for Haruka. He shot a nervous glance at wind senshi, whose face was quite expressionless. Or rather, she was smiling briefly, but it was one of those…unreadable, generic smiles of hers.

Here's to hoping for the best.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry I didn't focus much on our main characters in this part. But well, much more are coming Please read and review. A word of encouragement is more than appreciated. For any typos or grammar stuffs, please let me know (because sometimes I write too fast I skip some stuff) and I'll be quick to correct it.

If you noticed, I use a lot of Japanese words in this story. The reason behind this is that I obviously watched some seasons in English subs—and sometimes, the Japanese expressions seem to catch the idea or the thought or emotion more. Or the personality even.

**Japanese words: **

_Sugoi – Cool; this is cool!_

_Sumimasen – Another way of saying "I'm sorry" (although it's also normally used for "excuse me")_

_Osoi ne! – You're late (slang)_

_Okurete sumimasen- a formal way of saying "I'm sorry I'm late"_

_Gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu! – Congratulations on being engaged!" although more accurately, "congratulations on being married". Either way, it works for engagement greetings as well._

_Daijoubu yo! – It will be okay!_

_Ohisashiburi – It's been a long time_

_Omae – a very informal (male tone) way of addressing the other person, usually another male or a group with a male. In this case, although Haruka is female, she has been quite masculine enough (thus, speaking in male terms "boku wa" and "omae-tachi") to be spoken to like a male. Especially if it were Seiya. LOL_


	14. Chapter 12: Keeping Up Appearances

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 12: Keeping Up Appearances

Actually, she didn't know what to do.

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do and at the back of her mind, she was cursing her new neighbor for bringing her here. She saw him take a glance at her the moment everyone heard the voice of the senshi of the deep sea, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing what she really was feeling at the moment.

Or anyone for that matter.

She smiled briefly, staying in her seat for a while, appearing like she was either neutral or almost pleased to see the Neptunian senshi. Well, of course she was pleased, now that she had understood her bond with the woman from talking to the future Michiru. But then that doesn't keep her from being completely clueless on mending their current relationship. Of course, this would be awkward. There were greetings, hugs and kisses as the refined one came and greeted everyone. In her knee-length white springtime dress with a pink cardigan covering her delicate shoulders, the teal-haired woman naturally knocked all the girls out in terms of class and style, even the now very stylish and updated rising star that is Minako. But then again, she was biased.

She took a very brief glance at the only alien in the café before swiftly charging at him, punching him in the gut as soon as she had nearly closed the gap. As he fell over, she continued to punch him over and over again until Mamoru and the rest tried to stop her.

That was of course, just what was in her mind. She wouldn't want to make a scene at a time like this now, would she?

Michiru stopped talking to Ami for a while, noticing the ash-blonde sitting in one of the café chairs, looking on with a small smile on her face. A smile that the senshi of embrace knew the meaning of, even after three years of separation from the other woman.

"H-Haruka." It was a small, delicately surprised voice. It also revealed to the senshi of the wind that the other girl was caught off guard, unsure of what to do. Haruka took a deep breath before standing up. This was the ash-blonde's doing, not Seiya's. She decided to come here, she even freaking drove here. Perhaps, this was finally the time wherein she could close things off. But she didn't know how to do it. Well, whatever. 'Let's see how this goes," the tall one said to herself.

"Ohisashiburi, Michiru," Haruka gave out a full smile. The worried features on the face of the Neptunian senshi smoothened and she too, eventually smiled back.

"Ohisashiburi, Haruka-chan. How have you been doing?"

"Just moved back to Tokyo," her airy low voice said. It was a casual tone, everyone in the café noted as they allowed the two to carry on the conversation, silent as they listened in, anxious of what might transpire. "What about you Michiru? You're here for another tour, I suppose?"

"Iie. I'm here to take a very short break before we tour around Europe and North America," was the amiable response.

"Ja…let's all sit down and I can serve us some more tea before for the afternoon. Then we can have some dinner, so save room for that," Makoto motioned everyone to sit down once again.

Well that came out quite naturally, Seiya thought to himself. It seemed like Haruka had no feelings for Michiru and that they are on good speaking terms. She must have been speaking to the teal-haired woman after coming back from the future.

Everything seemed normal then with Rei teasing Usagi about what the OB had told buns head about gaining too much weight in a month's time, Seiya talking about his future plans of coming back as a solo artist and finding out to Minako's delight that they will be from the same agency, and Hotaru being chided by Haruka for wearing such a short skirt only to lose to the Rei, Michiru and even Ami for being too conservative. It seemed like it was going to be a comfortable day. Everyone avoided the topic and got along, until Haruka excused herself to get some air outside before dinnertime.

He was going to relax already, happy that things seemed to go well. But then he saw Michiru look to her side as the wind senshi stood up. And as the tall woman briefly stopped to glance back at the happy group, he saw it—her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

Of course. The outers were used to keeping up appearances.

And almost instantly, Hotaru excused herself to use the toilet while Michiru pretended to be busy with pouring tea, trying to continue the conversation. Seiya tried to fiddle with his tea and laugh along, only to have himself standing up after a less than a minute. He couldn't keep to his seat, knowing what she might be going through right now.

Okay, so he was worried about her again. And he didn't quite care about the reason why for now.

"Seiya?" Minako asked with a puzzled look. Apparently, he had his eyebrows furrowed together, his fists formed. Looking around and realizing what he was doing, he started laughing. "Eh…I need to go out. I forgot it was Ami's birthday!" he blurted out. "I need to get a gift."

"That's not until September Seiya," Ami pointed out, a confused look to her face.

"Eheheh! I meant Makoto's!" he nervously laughed again. The others sweatdropped at that.

"It's December," Makoto said flatly, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Setsuna!"

"She's not even here and that's on October!"

"Sorry, I meant Rei! You must be the one. April 14, right, am I right?"

"17th Seiya, and that's very sweet. But why so sudden"—

"Bye! I was right. I'll be back soon!" he dashed out leaving the others quite confused.

He rushed around the block, trying to find his new neighbor. She must've ran off to somewhere really far. After a few minutes, she was nowhere to be found and of course, knowing her speed, she might have travelled miles away from the café and get back without a sweat. Giving up, he went to a store, bought something for Rei like he promised, and dragged his feet back to Makoto's café. As he was close, he heard a very deep sigh from the alley that led to the back door of Makoto's café. Of course! How stupid of him to tire himself…

But his focus turned to the woman whose back was turned against him. He could see her shoulders trembling from where he was. Instantly, he rushed to her, putting Rei's gift down to the ground for a while.

"You okay?" he asked, gently tapping her shoulder. Haruka looked back at him for a while and hastily wiping her tears away, she gave him a sad smile.

"It's still so hard…I love her too much…but I don't want to withhold her happiness in the future…I don't want to interfere now that I've seen a glimpse of her future…"

"Haruka…" it was the only word that he was able to say. Putting his arms around her, he placed her head against his chest, knowing that she can suddenly turn stubborn and kick his butt away from her. But she didn't and although she stiffened for a while, she relaxed, not returning the hug.

"I don't want her to not see her daughter, to not live in that house…I want her to be happy," her voice breaking as she said those words quite bitterly. Seiya only continued to try hushing her.

"Why is it so hard," she whispered, as she gritted her teeth, trying to keep her tears from falling. But she wasn't successful and as she gasped out for air, she found herself sobbing softly, uncontrollably, wetting his baseball jacket with her salty tears.

"Shhh…no one's rushing you Haruka…it's okay to feel that way…of course, it's because you love her…it's only natural," he replied. Never had he seen her this broken, this vulnerable. In this kind of pain. Yes, he had seen glimpses of her pain, but she had always kept her composure, her proud stature. In stating her sadness, she had never let him see her cry. And for some reason, there was nothing else he'd want to do at that moment than to throw the pain as far as he could, away from her.

But she had chosen it. A sacrifice for the future, for the princess and the kingdom. A sacrifice for love. For Michiru.

For a few moments he let her be, until her sobbing died down. She pulled away gently again wiping the tears from her eyes. Sighing again, she sniffled and laughed very softly.

"Uh…well. This is weird. I'm really sorry you had to see me like this," she said, uncomfortably looking to the side. Putting her hands to her pockets, she tried to think of something witty to say.

"Well, maybe we should go back," he suggested.

"With what, a face like this? No," she said coolly. He however looked around and saw a thin hose attached to an outdoor faucet.

"I know what you're thinking and my answer is no."

"Well, that will decrease the puffiness on your eyes," matter of factly.

"And ruin my clothes? No," incredulously. They were both silent for a while, staring at the green hose and the outdoor faucet.

"I didn't take you for a pretty vain woman," he suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Surprise, surprise," from the corner of his eye, he knew he saw that familiar smirk appear on her face again, despite the sniffling. He chuckled softly and started to make his way back to the café with slow steps.

"Maybe you should talk it out," he said, again breaking the silence between them. He had started to become used to these quiet moments. She only nodded, continuing to walk back toward the café. And suddenly, she stopped. Seiya looked up at her and then toward the direction where the wind senshi was looking.

"We'll be back by dinner," she said simply before approaching the teal-haired woman in front of them. Seiya watched the two go. They really seemed perfect for each other, yet he can't understand how someone else could even be more perfect for Michiru. For Haruka to actually want to let Michiru go fully, despite all this pain...that must be something else.

He admired her selflessness, yet he felt like she was being such a martyr. But like he always heard, the outer senshi had their own way of doing things.

* * *

Author's notes:

To do the talk or not…. Hm. Thoughts? Do you want to read of their conversation or just keep it as is and move on? I can do either actually….I just don't know if it might be redundant or something. But then, I can make it not redundant, can I? LOL, sorry, talking to myself. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you want to read of Haruka and present Michiru's conversation.

No Japanese words to translate at this point, since I used Ohisashiburi in the previous chapter xD


	15. Chapter 13: Lighthouse

Please read and review xDDDD

Sorry for the late update, although I normally do update once in a week/a week and a half (unless there's a holiday [like now and tomorrow], or when I get sick [hah.]) I hope you guys can be patient with the updates And thank you very much for reading the story :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Lighthouse

He returned with one hand in his pocket and the other holding out a small beige bag with a red paper tool covering its contents. Yes, he was worrying again, but it should go well, shouldn't it? It has to go well. He told her that she had to talk it out with the senshi of the deep waters, so it has to go well, or else. He opened the doors to Makoto's café and took a seat once again. His expression must have looked quite obvious—he noted to himself, as every single one of his friends were looking at him.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked, as the others leaned forward, waiting for what he would say.

"Hm? Huh…sorry…Um.." snapping out of his trance-like state, he put a hand behind his head and forced a smile. Finally realizing that he still was holding his 'excuse' in his other hand, he extended it out to the birthday girl.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou! Um, advanced Happy birthday…that is," he exclaimed. Rei took the gift with an eyebrow raised, but smiled and nodded in gratitude anyway. Obviously, it wasn't the reason why Seiya had gone out, and everyone had noticed how strangely he acted before he dashed out the door and after coming back.

"Seiya, did you happen to see Haruka and Michiru?" Ami asked. Unable to lie and knowing that his actions were somewhat like an open book; he could only purse his lips and give a slight nod.

"Well?" Minako leaned closer, leaning from her table.

"I can't say…" he said in almost a whisper.

"Seiya! We're their friends too. We would like to know!" Rei demanded, slapping a hand down the white dining table.

"Rei-chan!" Makoto chided the hot-headed fire senshi.

"I really don't know, sorry," the raven-haired man said. It was true anyway, wasn't it? He doesn't know what will happen to the former lovers.

"But you think they will be okay?" Hotaru asked suddenly, still leaning against the sleek black couch. With her round purple eyes glazed with unshed tears, she looked at Seiya with silent pleading. His expression softened as he saw what was in Firefly's eyes. She was after all, grown up and capable to understand the situation of her foster senshi parents. Far mature for her age too, she probably understood it better than the others in the cafe. And being the adopted daughter of the older outers, she was greatly affected by this situation, more than anyone else.

"Well…um. They went out to talk and will be back before dinner time," he finally said, turning to the senshi of death and rebirth.

"Hotaru…I think they intend to make things…better, to say the least," he said. Hotaru merely gave a small smile, barely nodding to what the raven-haired starlight had just said.

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope the talk goes well, ne?" Makoto said while slightly patting the young girl's shoulder.

"Yes so the breakup won't be as bad as before or else things might get worse!" Minako chirped too cheerfully, it caused Usagi to hit the other blonde's shoulder lightly, and the rest of the group to give her a cautious look.

"Baka," Makoto whispered under her breath.

"Mou…You haven't changed, Minako-chan," Rei sighed, putting a hand to her own forehead. Hotaru however, surprisingly gave a real, but soft chuckle.

"Hai, let's just hope for the best."

* * *

The strong waves of the ocean battered hard against the man-made breakers on the shore. There was also a fierce wind, blowing over and about aimlessly, whipping through the trees and the blowing through the golden locks and aquamarine tresses of the two outer senshi who were both leaning against a yellow convertible. They were watching the horizon, both silent, even from the time that they travelled to this lighthouse. Finally, the senshi of embrace stirred, looking at the woman beside her.

"Huge waves are crashing into the shore…" she said softly. "Demo…I can't feel a new enemy coming." Haruka nodded silently, raking a hand into her golden hair, still looking at the wide horizon in front of them.

"The wind is quite violent too….This isn't about an enemy, Michiru."

"Sou. This is about us, isn't it…" it wasn't a question, from the way the senshi of affinity said it. Haruka only bit her lip for a while, preventing herself from breaking into tears again.

"Haruka…lately I have been restless. Like there is something wrong with disconnecting with you…Like a part of me went missing when I broke off with you," the aquamarine beauty took the taller woman's arm, almost pleading.

"I… tried not to take it to heart at first, because you said that is what needed to be done. And I did move on…you know that I've—"

"Wakatte iru yo, Michiru," Haruka whispered, almost only into the wind. The ash-blonde did not want to know too much at this time. No, she can't bear it, not yet.

"Demo…I was thinking…although I am happy…that maybe this is a mistake? What if this was the instant, immediate solution that they thought of, just because things were going bad somewhere after the 30th century? What if this wasn't the only way wherein we could save the future?"

"This is the only way." Haruka's voice was firm, resolute; it was like how she had said things the night that she had told the senshi of the deep ocean that she cannot fight for their love anymore.

"Do you understand, Michiru?"

"Iie! I don't!" Michiru exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously.

"Please Haruka, let me understand. I know that Chibiusa gave you the time key, I know that you're not supposed to let me know these things." Tears started streaming down the face of the violinist. "But it's so hard for me to understand and you're not helping me, only giving me riddles of sorts but not the full truth. And I don't want our bond to be ruined forever—is that what is needed to be done? Maybe, just maybe, we still can be lovers, and have a workaround." Michiru flipped her hair back angrily, while Haruka kept silent, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "Or if is really the only way, help me understand what makes you give up so suddenly, after trying to come back to me the past years. I don't get you."

"I know Michiru," Haruka said, finally smiling softly. "Hmmm…how do I say this," she added, a frown now decorating her features. Sighing heavily, the senshi of the sky turned to Michiru.

"Aishteru yo, Michiru. You know that already. Demo…it is because I love you that I cannot intervene. This is not just about the future of Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa and her company." At that, the teal-haired woman tilted her head slightly, a questioning look on her face.

"There are things in the future that I cannot tell you, but I do know that you will be very happy."

"Haruka…" Michiru trailed off as she let the tears just freely fall. The taller woman looked toward the sea once again, a somewhat peaceful smile on her face.

"Namiko," Haruka whispered almost to herself. But Michiru had heard it.

"Eh? Namiko is the…" blue eyes widening, searching for green ones.

"Kuso…I said it out loud didn't I? I'm so bad at keeping secrets around you," Haruka said barely chuckling. The teal-haired woman raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman in front of her.

"Let's keep it at that." There was a playful and teasing tone to the taller senshi, making Michiru frown at her for a while. Haruka however, didn't say a word after that.

"That's not fair," the senshi of the deep sea was now crossing her arms, the frown turning into an almost cute, bratlike pout that Hotaru or Usagi would usually pull off at the older at either her, Haruka or Setsuna. Haruka now laughed fully, finding the other senshi's expression to be quite uncharacteristic of her. It was thefirst time in years that she has ever laughed that hard.

"It is! Unless you'd want us to be punished by Setsuna. Now we wouldn't want to go there would we?"

Haruka said, causing the woman in front of her to laugh with her this time. No one would ever want to get punished by Setsuna. All of the outers already knew that. The laughter died down for a while as both turned serious again.

"Haruka…I don't believe we need to break all ties," Michiru said softly once again, pulling at the taller woman's arm, making the taller one look at her. Biting her lip once again, Haruka looked away for a while, before giving her a sad, almost resigned smile.

"You're right. We don't have to ruin our bond to save the future…Michiru…Zutto soba ni iru kara. Even if it can't be the kind of love that we used to have anymore."

Michiru moved to hug the ash-blonde woman. "I'm so glad! Haruka, you're my best friend, you know me more than anyone else. I can't break even my friendship with you. Please, keep touch, please still be my bestfriend…Even if I'm travelling, you know I'm a call away." the teal-haired woman pulled away.

"Please let me know…especially if there will be news on your love life. You know, I find it quite odd that you and Seiya have come together at Makoto's café." The soldier of affinity winked this time, the tone in her voice bordered on mocking the soldier of flight.

"Oi, oi. It's not like that. Geez," Haruka rolled her eyes before putting a few fingers to her forehead. There was _**no way**_ that she was going to fall in love with that alien invader. Especially because he's one weird, annoying singing starlight that freakily transforms into a female. No way, ever. EVER.

"Mmhhmm. Don't be close-minded about it, Haruka," Michiru replied, giggling.

"Michiru, stop it already!" Haruka retorted, sighing exasperatedly while turning beet red, before turning to enter her car.

"If you say so," was the singsong reply of the violinist.

Before Haruka could even say anything, their henshin wands beeped, alerting both of them.

"Oh my…henshin yo?" Michiru said shrugging with a smile. Haruka nodded, a sided smile to her face.

"Let's do this."

She was a soldier of the sky, senshi of the wind. And Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, the soldier of the sea, senshi of deep waters, will forever be her partner, her teammate in protecting the solar system.

* * *

Author's notes:

I know it's kind of a repeat, almost. But I can't seem to just skip this scene altogether D: Hope it's okay with you guys.

Japanese Words/Phrases:

_Otanjoubi Omedetou- Happy Birthday_

_Wakatte iru yo – I know (slang)_

_Aishiteru yo – I love you_

_Zutto soba ni iru kara – I will always be at your side_

_Henshin yo – let's transform (slang)_


	16. Chapter 14: Coffee Talks

Hey everyone!

Sorry for not being able to update the past few weeks. I've been sick for two weeks and this last week was hectic so I didn't really have time to update. Hope you will like this chapter, and as I would always say, please give this chapter a chance! It serves the storyline, a general plot that's been at the back of my head, waiting to be written xDDDDD

Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Coffee Talks

The neighborhood was generally quiet, with a few people walking around, most of them either going home from late work night, or just hanging out before catching a few winks. Two of them were doing just that, dressed down yet still put together, one holding a cup of tea, the other, a cup of coffee.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee at this time of the night if you still want to sleep later," the raven-haired one commented as the woman beside him took another sip on her drink, a nonchalant look on her face.

"I don't think I'll be able to anyway, so it'd be better to enjoy one warm cup."

He shrugged and continued to walk on under the park's dim lamp lights. There were barely any people, yet he could a very faint noise that signaled that it was not all quiet that night.

"I forgot how Tokyo is at night. It's not all quiet" he commented as he tossed his now empty cup into the nearest trash bin.

"Mm. It's been quite a while for me too."

He stopped on the bridge of the pond and leaned two arms against it, looking toward the water. The blonde one followed suit, but leaned her back against the railing instead.

"So, how was it? Did you guys…" he trailed off, looking at her this time, not even finishing his sentence.

"We…sorted it out." It was a short comment. But knowing the senshi of the wind, that statement was long enough. She was not one to explain herself, and he knew he was not about to force her to.

"Figured that one out. It had been nice to see you both appear back to back in battle once again."

"It had been nice, yes" she said, finally smiling. "It was a very quick battle but yeah. Like the old times." she took another sip on her cup of coffee while they fell into one of those silent moments that they have both gotten used to.

"What are your plans, Haruka?" he suddenly asked her, now looking meaningfully into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?..um, well. I go back to racing. Maybe still teach piano if I have time. Do some sky diving?" she chuckled at the last one. She had been meaning to, but haven't really thought about it since the breakup.

"Yeah, well—that's typical," he snorted.

"Excuse me?" she said sharply.

"What I meant is!" He now turned away from the pond, now leaning his back against the railing as well, hands on his head. "Like…well, you know. Lovelife and all."

Haruka choked on her drink quite for a while, causing the raven-haired one to draw closer, patting the woman's back to allow her to cough the liquid out of her airpipes.

"You okay?" he asked gently. She only nodded before speaking out to answer his first question.

"I just fixed things with Michiru—do I have to have plans on my lovelife all so suddenly?"

"You've been sulking for three years," he said matter-of-factly.

"And you're the one to talk," she narrowed her eyes at him, the annoyance obvious in her tone.

"All I'm saying is, perhaps it's about time we both move on. You know, Find other people," he said, waving his hands about, a mannerism that he had gotten from the tall-blonde lately.

"Is THAT even a requirement?" she looked up at him, now arguing with him.

"No I'm just saying! A conversational question that doesn't need arguing."

"I know. I just want to argue with you." She said firmly, before throwing her coffee cup in the nearest trash bin as well. He blinked twice and unable to think of anything witty, he pulled back.

"Whatever."

This caused the wind senshi to laugh out loud and make one certain raven-haired starlight turn a bright shade of red. "So…Seiya, what about you? Plans for lovelife?" she taunted, trying to calm herself down from giggling. He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed at what she was doing to him.

"Well…for starters, I'd need to go out on dates…"

"Kind of like, what we're doing now?" she teased, sidling up to him, changing the tone in her voice. Sighing exasperatedly, he rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Hm, maybe something similar to what we're doing now. I'll bring her to a nice place to eat"—

"Cheeseburgers," she interrupted, a playful tone to her voice.

"Steaks," he corrected her.

"And if she's vegetarian?" she teased once again.

"What? I can eat vegetables. I can eat _salads_ you know," he shrugged.

"Just that you have to eat a burger before, so you won't be so ravenously hungry afterward."

"Stop it!" he growled, causing the woman in front of him to laugh out loud again."I'm not all about cheese burgers you know. I can eat foie gras for all I care. Caviar too." he said, now exasperated at her teasing. Then he had an idea.

"Now, if I really like the girl, I'd bring her to this part of the park and talk to her about random things like movies or whatever …and…and...when the time is right..." he leaned closer, as if to tell a secret. Haruka did too, curious with what he was about say.

And it suddenly happened.

Under the pale moonlight, he caught her lips and kissed her. For a moment, she froze in place but melted as his soft, gentle lips started kissing deeper, stronger. It felt like he was bringing her to his world and making her understand what his very soul was. It was a beautiful, wonderful kiss. And before she could even kiss back, he pulled away, with moist lips and a blush on his face—and guessing by the heat she was feeling on her cheeks, she knew she must have looked the same.

Then reality hit her again.

She had just kissed an alien from outside the solar system, from outside the galaxy even. And this alien turns into a woman and then a man. He was madly infatuated with Usagi, she had antagonized him before as senshi. He was loud, annoying, and he liked burgers, something she could never comprehend. They were just beginning to be friends, and he still had a lot of annoying things about him. This was Seiya, for crying out loud!

Plus she liked women. They were softer, they were gentler, they were prettier. Not like you could classify Seiya as pretty.

"Not great," she sighed, looking away. And like he snapped out of some spell, he wrinkled his nose and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, not great. Sorry, I just had to, um you know, I was jo"— he mumbled through his phrases, cutoff by a sharp tone from the tall blonde.

"Yeah I get it." And so suddenly, she moved and started walking again, leaving Seiya to follow a few paces behind.

He could not believe that he had just kissed Haruka Tenoh. It was only to kid around of course, annoy her even. The woman had always teased him. Always. Bullied even. She was not even fully a woman! Wait, of course she was. Just that her preferences were different. But those soft, pink lips….with a slight taste of peppermint in them…And the way she had felt in his arms…so vulnerable…

Shaking his head, he pushed the fresh memory of the kiss at the back of his head. This was Tenoh, for goodness' sake!

"I have to be honest, I hate the dating stage. Like dating people I don't…know and stuff," she said, breaking the awkward silence. She still kept a few paces ahead of him.

"Well, you can't get to know women, or men for that matter if you don't date them," he said in a now serious tone, glad that she had let it go and changed the topic.

"I know, I know…it's just that…it's back to square one you know?" she stopped and turned around to face him. He smiled at her with an understanding look on his face.

"Yeah I get what you mean." With that, he broke the distance and went up to her side again, they resumed walking, leaving the park.

"Tell you what. Let's go on separate dates on same days," he suddenly said, with a tone that told the blonde one that he thinks this is a great idea. Kind of like, doing their closures together. Which admittedly, worked well, in her opinion. Somewhat.

"Why would we do that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, If it turns out to be a sucky one, let's meet up in front of our houses and do something fun together and laugh about that sucky date."

Haruka laughed at the thought of that one. It does seem like a fun idea afterall. "But why on the same day?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be on the same day. Like if I had a bad date, I can just call you up and tell you it sucks, and then we go take my mind off it. Do something real crazy." Haruka narrowed her eyes at him, with a sided smile to her face, putting a finger to her chin.

"Wait, no more random practice kissing okay? That was really awkward"

"No more random practice kissing," he vowed, stopping in front of her, putting his right hand up like he was saying an oath.

"Good. Then we have a deal." She said, walking past him, the sided smile on her face never fading. "Why don't you start dating Minako first."

"Oh but I want to date Kayo-san first," he now said more confidently, hands at the back of his neck. Haruka stopped walking again, putting a hand on her waist, looking at him incredulously.

"I can't believe you have a line-up already!"

"Why of course! I can't keep all the ladies waiting too long, can I?"

"Ugh."

And as the hours of the night ticked away, the two kept on walking and kept on talking, like they've been really old friends of some sort.

* * *

I know you hate me! I haven't updated for so long and this is what happens! But it has a purpose, and I hope you guys continue reading ^^; I'll update sooner, now that I have more time in the weekends. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 15: Odd Encounters

I'm sorry! I took REALLY long again O_O it's been almost a month again! You know the reason. Work work work, sadly X_X But I've been trying to update but I've always been too tired to finish this chapter. I'm finally done!

This is a very odd chapter, I'm warning you. But as always, please keep an open mind as every scene has a purpose.

Let me know what you think! Read and review please :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Odd Encounters

She peered through the book that she was reading to take a look at the wall clock. It was ten o' clock. A little past that time when he would normally call to rant about some bad date night. It's become a ritual for quite some time now. One would call the other and rant about how terrible a date went. Today he said he went out with some girl he already knew, so this might be the reason why Haruka's phone had not rung for the night. But both of them have had their share of disaster dates.

Like the time Seiya dated someone who lied about her age. To be fair, the girl looked like she was about in her early 20's. Long wavy, fiery red hair, forest green eyes and strong sharp features that told everyone that she was not to be taken lightly. The girl's father had shown up at the parking lot that night, not even listening to what the raven-haired singer was saying. Even worse, the girl had made up a story that poor Seiya was the one that insisted that they shoud date, despite her telling him that she won't go out with him. He didn't call Haruka that night but the raven-haired man appeared at the shorter blonde's doorway with a black eye and a bloody nose later that evening.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about that girl," Haruka had told him while she crudely placed an icepack on his black eye.

"Ow! Can't you be a little gentler? She looked like she was our age, what can I do? She was really tall with all those…curves." At that Haruka had added a little pressure on the black eye.

"OW! Geez, it makes me think that you're doing it on purpose," Seiya complained as he pushed the offending icebag away.

Haruka shrugged nonchalantly. "You should've been a little more careful. The young girl's a looker, I get it. But come on. You should've at least done a little…research of some sort."

"What? She was a good liar! Like you've done any better lately," he argued, raising his tone this time.

"Shut up, Kou. Let's not talk about it!" Haruka snapped, placing the icebag on Seiya's black eye once again, adding a little pressure than needed.

"OW! Give me that," the black-haired singer complained, snatching the ice bag from the tall blonde's hand. "I told you he's gay! Who wears Manolo slingbacks and carries around a huge soft pink leather bag?"

"You do!" Haruka pointed at him accusingly, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I don't carry around pink or purple or even coral colored bags! And that Manolo thing was for a freaking fashion walk! I could not protest!"

"And you actually know the color coral. And Manolo Blahnik! Gee, it's starting to give me doubts, Seiya," her voice was very low, full of sarcasm. The raven-haired singer sighed in frustration.

"Might I remind you, that I used to be female? And I still am when I'm senshi?"

"Okay, fine whatever." Haruka crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. "It does mean though that you have those…tendencies." With that she smirked, causing the raven-haired singer to almost jump at her.

"I already chose to be male, now let's get back to the topic. So you didn't listen, and you found out he was gay….quite the hard way, right?"

"Please let's not talk about it."

Not that she had anything against gay men. She herself was not exactly straight. After the breakup with Michiru, she had just opened the possibilities of dating people from the opposite sex. Nothing wrong with seeing if it might work wouldn't it? And she honestly thought it would that time.

Haruka thought the guy was okay. Michael was his name. Quite a tall man, deep brown hair and hazel colored eyes, broad muscular shoulders and a good taste for clothes. She raised an eyebrow at the light pink Michael Kors bag upon first meeting him at her racing team's victory party in Spain. But then, the bag could pass for a unisex one, and she thought it might have been the lighting, that it might have been beige.

But despite the initial doubts, she found herself actually interested in this guy. He was a young bachelor who had just inherited a multi-million business from his father in Europe. His topics were quite interesting and he spoke with wit and a little touch of sarcasm. He seemed to have just the right amount of ego but was humble enough to engage everyone around him in a conversation. Most of all, he didn't treat Haruka like a princess nor did he treat her like she was a butch—especially one that needed to be "liberated" from her homosexual preferences or a challenge that needed to be "conquered".

He spoke casually and asked her on dates without putting her on the spot. She was comfortable around him, and they would eat out and talk for hours upon hours. This setup lasted for weeks while she was I and she thought everything was fine.

Seiya however, had warned her about the guy. "That's the girliest man shoes I've ever seen," the raven-haired man said to her discreetly at a private cruise that they were both invited in. "He's the guy you're interested in right? I'd be careful if I were you. He doesn't seem to be straight."

"So? He knows I'm not too," Haruka had placed a hand on her waist, challenging Seiya. But then the singer only shrugged in resignation, putting his hands to his pockets.

"I don't know, Haruka. Just really iffy about this guy. Just warning you."

She wished she had taken the warning. After a beautiful night that had almost ended with her first kiss with Michael, she had received a phone call in the middle of the next night from his wife who had warned her to stay away from her husband. After having to deal with nasty insults like "she-man with no breeding" to a "selfish trying hard bitch," Haruka had apologized. It really was an honest mistake and she had been careless. Bachelor her face!

The nightmare didn't end there. She had made a mad rush to his apartment where she found Michael half naked, and hearing another man, obviously gay, calling out to him and showing up behind him. The other guy had even asked "dear Michael" who Haruka was. The nerve! Least to say, the dates had ended after that and he had flown back to Europe, leaving a very disturbed Haruka at her alien neighbor's doorstep. No tears were shed that night but she had remembered being quite shaken.

So yes, there had been no luck for both her and her raven-haired alien neighbor, in terms of dating and relationships. She knew she was lucky though, that she had him as a friend as they both went through this. And as she went through the battles in the future that only she had to endure. Yes, she was definitely lucky to have him as a friend.

There was a noise outside that brought Haruka back to the present time. She knew it was Seiya's gate, but she was hearing something else too. Was that…giggling?

Peering through the window, she saw them. Seiya was still with someone! Well that's news. She could only see so much since her cars had blocked a good part of her view. Long blonde hair, seemingly happy, chirpy and cutesy air to her. From what the wind senshi could see, the woman Seiya seemed with was quite attractive with all the right clothing and all the right energy. The couple entered the singer's house after Seiya had offered coffee. And Haruka sank back on the couch and continued her reading.

Guess she won't be hearing a horror story of a date tonight. And there won't be coffee too, something she's looked forward to, since Seiya had always brewed the best beans to perfection. It's okay though, Haruka had told herself. But as she placed herself comfortably between the couch pillows, she felt a pit seemingly being dug into her being. Deep down, she knew what this could mean.

She would have to be alone in this again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The "girliest" shoes—you can find by searching Manolo Blahnik's men shoes. No offense to Manolo Blahnik who actually usually designs really good shoes but these shoes...don't look like men would want to wear them. They have…leopard print slingbacks…and…open toe blue shoes O_O

Just to make it clear: I have nothing against gay men and I'm not discriminating them. Obviously, it was the three-timing that unnerved Haruka.

If there are typos and grammatical errors, I'll be fixing them in a few days. Sometimes proofreading before posting doesn't work

Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 16: Muddled Up

Chapter 16: Muddled Up

* * *

The girl in front of him laughed quite loudly, but it didn't matter to him. He simply watched as she pulled back to her seat and threw her head high in the air, causing her silky layered locks to spray into the air momentarily, before coming back to the right places, framing her pretty face. She was quite chipper—her voice had a lot of character and emotion to it. Animated expressions, along with vibrant movements from her hands—she seemed to exude such a positive energy. And the raven-haired singer had to admit, he was having fun with her.

They've been to the movies, eaten a wonderful seafood dinner, and was now having late night ice cream bars, thanks to the nearest convenience store. Surprisingly, she was not fussy nor picky. She didn't really mind the minor details of the night—including the fact that someone at the seafood restaurant had mistakenly double-booked some seats and they had to wait for a while—yet her bright eyes and beaming expression showed that she appreciated everything, despite the setbacks. And, most importantly, he was comfortable with her.

So far, so good. Surprisingly, she seemed to be a good fit for him.

"So, I was hiding from the side and the cops came and I had to slip away because of my torn shirt. I mean, come on, I don't think I'd be respected with such a torn shirt right?"

He nodded at what she had said and laughed out loud as well. Stirring from his seat, the blonde's expression shifted as well.

"Anything wrong? You seem…quite out of it."

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong. Listen, do you want to get some coffee at my house?" _Sensitive—check, _he said to himself mentally.

"Oh yummmm! Your brewed coffee's the best. Sure, is it really okay though? You might want to rest."

"Nah, I'm good, really Minako," Seiya said, waving his hand a little before moving to stand up from the bench. She read him quite well—he was restless, but he couldn't place why; because as far as he was concerned, she was passing his standards with flying colors, especially since the fangirl persona had died down.

Looks, check. Personality, check. Non-fussiness, check. Sensitive to his needs, check. Fun, triple-check.

What more can he ask for?

He smiled at her and took her hand, holding it as they walked toward his place. And they continued talking and laughing—yet something was bothering him still, at the back of his mind. It was as if an alarm had set off and he couldn't figure out what needs to be done to turn it off.

As they reached his house, he had his answer. He stopped dead in his tracks and openly stared at his neighbor who was working in her garage, with the gate wide open. At such a late hour.

"Oh…hello Haruka!" Minako greeted the taller blonde. The senshi of love laughed nervously, almost hiding behind the raven-haired singer for refuge. Haruka turned her attention toward the arriving couple.

"Hey Minako," the senshi of the wind replied amiably with a sincere smile on her face, without looking at the man beside the younger woman. Suddenly, Seiya's face twisted, as he placed both his hands to his face in horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Haruka. I really didn't mean"—

"No, no Seiya it's perfectly fine. I had fun with the kids and they understand that you have such a _hectic _schedule." He winced as he heard the tone in her voice. He knew that she was trying to hide her disappointment.

"No, I said I would come with you and let your students meet me—I, I completely forgot…" he trailed off, lightly beating his forehead with his fist. He knew something was amiss, yet he did not even bother to open his phone and find out what it was.

"I…I think I should go," Minako said, shrinking away from the two.

"No—Minako, it's really okay." The taller blonde said coolly.

"Ehehe, I'm actually pretty tired anyway, and I forgot I had to run a few last minute errands…Ja ne, I had a good time Seiya!"

"Um, are you sure you'll be okay? I'll call you." Seiya said.

"Yes, I'm fine really! And no, you don't have to. It's been quite a night. Good night to you both."

The younger blonde nodded and bowed and waved awkwardly at the two before walking away from them and disappearing into the next block. As she did Seiya turned to his object of regret.

"Haruka, I"—

"Save it, Kou." Her reply really wasn't curt, nor did it sound disappointed, but somehow, the words stung all the same.

"Look…Haruka. I'll make it up to you, I can't just let this"— the raven-haired singer made a move toward the taller blonde, who inched away ever so slightly.

"It's okay, I really understand."

"No it's not," he started again.

"It really is," she said, cutting him off again, her voice more firm this time. They continued cutting off each other's sentences until Haruka moved to close the hood of her car, remove her working gloves and closing her front gate.

"Good night Seiya," the tall blonde simply said, turned toward her front door.

As she did, Seiya felt a surge of inexplicable panic rise to his chest and shoot up his head, making him dizzy.

"Haruka…wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand, his thumb on her palm. He firmly but gently pulled her toward his direction. As he did, her eyes, glassed with surprise, met his.

For a few seconds, he just looked into them, as if in a trance. Her blue-green orbs glistened which such character. In the partly fluorescent street light, they seemed to be a lighter shade of aqua blue, looking like polished, translucent marbles, framed in perfect-almond shapes, delicate long lashes softening the edges. They weren't big and round as the blue ones of Usagi's or Minako's. But that just made hers more captivating.

Finally, she blinked as well, her expression replaced by disappointment.

"You blew me off, Kou," she said softly, lowly.

"I know. I'm sorry," he almost murmured, his tone filled with remorse, his thumb subconsciously drawing gently strokes against her palm.

"You know how important this is to the kids. You could've at least sent me a message or called beforehand, or at least have kept your darn phone on." There was only silence between them as the tall blonde averted her eyes away from him, not able to remove the hurt look in them.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Let me make it up to you. Let's talk about it over coffee." He said his words slowly, trying to gulp away the lump on his throat. Still looking away, the wind senshi slightly nodded.

"I guess we should."

As he made a move toward his house, he felt her tug his hand. "Kou?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Why are you…still holding my hand?"

Instantly, he pulled his hand away, leading the way to his home next door.

* * *

Over a cup of brewed coffee, they talked about how Seiya could make it up to the kids, volunteering a date where he really would be available (this time, no excuses, no forgetting), and also insisted on a small donation for the orphanage that Haruka was teaching piano lessons at. They started slowly talking about other things, but mostly, why Seiya had forgotten this previous commitment.

"How long have you been dating anyway?" Haruka asked, as they veered toward the topic.

"Couple of months."

"And?" she probed.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"It's…to early to say you know."

"All right. But do you like her?"

There was silence for a few moments as he took a sip of coffee.

"I do, she's very attractive. Quite fun."

"Hmm." She hummed, taking a sip of coffee herself. "Go for her."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, you should."

The wind senshi shifted from her position, looking at the shadows of the barely lit living room. He smiled fondly as he observed her. They've been very good friends for quite some time now, and the fact that they were now neighbors contributed to that closeness. He's been accustomed to having her in his house, in his living room, on his couch, sipping coffee, talking to him until the wee hours of the morning. It was 2 am and she finally put down her cup on the coffee table and stood up, stretching.

"Well, it's been a long night. I should go."

"Should you really?" he said, fake pouting as he stood up, towering slightly over her. She chuckled lightly and scratched her head.

"I'm kind of sleepy Seiya," she admitted, yawning and looking at him with a tired smile.

Seiya stopped again, taking in her lovely features framed in softly by shadows and dim lights. Even in the dark, her pink lips glistened, she must be taking care of them with a good balm of some sort, vanilla perhaps.

"Seiya?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Good night Haruka," he said as he led her to the doorway. She stopped briefly and blinked tiredly again before looking back at him. And he remembered that displaced yet unforgettable kiss that he had with her. What was he thinking then? But that kiss…was something. And for some reason, he wanted to kiss her again.

"Good night," he said, quite disoriented, placing a soft kiss on her cheek instead. Naturally, she stiffened and turned away without a word afterward.

As he closed the door, everything seemed to be even more muddled up than before.

* * *

FINALLY GOT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. Sorry I've been really busy with work [adjusting to my new role was tough] and a lot of other activities. Plus I didn't know where the next chapter was going [I sort of do, but how to execute it was the problem]. BUT I FINALLY AM DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! :D YAY.

Please review! :D A review will really really help and boost me up for the next chapter


	19. Chapter 17: A Few Concerns

Hey! Again, it's been a while.

Nequam-Tenshi – thanks for reviewing! :D I just took a break from all the fights to the future (not the past, since she was the one from the past). I'll be going in and out of it in the next few chapters.

Papaeleen – I know! He can be one very confused person.

So anyway, here's a new chapter Hooray. Thanks for those who read and for those who are reviewing. Hoping to receive some more reviews too.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Few Concerns

"_You know the drill. - Tenoh"_

Seiya leaned on his mail box, re-reading the now crumpled note once again, sighing. He did know the drill since they've moved to Tokyo. And they had to have one, now that they're back on their respective careers. Sometimes she would send a text message, and sometimes she would leave a note containing the exact same words as the one written on the most recent note he received that morning. And then he always had to prepare for that 'drill'. He even made a list of excuses with the tall blonde one, laughing over it over coffee until the wee hours of the morning, as usual. So there, he had his list of excuses ready and all he had to do was offer them when people looked for her. It wasn't even his business to do this, but he had to be ready. They were neighbors after all. Only the senshi knew when she left, and he never had to say it outright. He would just say that she had 'some business to fix' and it was understood.

Good thing the last season was over and her team was given a few months break. But even if it's been quite a while since they've become neighbors, he had never gotten used to her disappearing acts. Making excuses were easy and this time it would be easier. She went on vacation to some country. So it wasn't the 'drill' that always kept him on his toes whenever she would leave. He knew any fight could turn ugly and any ordinary call could mean death to any of them, if the enemy was particularly difficult. So yes, he was always worried. He didn't know how 'reviving someone from the past' would work in the future—but that's not something that he should be thinking about, right? But if she died there, what then would be his alibi? He never really contemplated on that last one, always ready to push the thought out of his sometimes over-imaginative brain.

However, in the last few days he had noticed something different in her. Like something had changed. She had been better the past few months, especially now that she's reconciled and in constant contact with Michiru, and her career kicking into full gear almost right after she had returned to the racing circuit. But her last few episodes to the future had worried him—there was a ghost of a dark, unsure countenance about her, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it. Their other friends had not noticed it; perhaps it was because they didn't see her on a daily basis as he did. Hotaru was busy with college and Michiru was yet again on tour and he had never really bothered to tell her, thinking that if Haruka needed to let the senshi of the deep sea know anything, it had to come from the wind senshi. Once, Haruka had even lost in a minor race to a mere third, and with how she acted, it didn't seem like that bit bothered her at all. But that…odd look in her eyes; it was something else, and he didn't know what it was.

"Is there something wrong Haruka?" he once asked, while they were going to Rei's place one time.

"Hm? Nope, nothing's wrong." Her eyes were still on the road, and she seemed unaffected by his question.

"Okay…let me know if there is." He said simply, sinking back into his seat. He knew her well enough now to know that he shouldn't push it. But he simply could not ignore it, and he had to ask once in a while. And sometimes, it would turn into one of those small arguments.

"I am very well capable of handling myself, thank you." she snapped one time, as he stood up to leave.

"Whatever miss DIY (_Do It Yourself)_." He grumbled as he made his way to the door. This made her hold the door firmly, before looking at him straight in the eye, her green ones full of anger.

"What the hell was that?"

That night didn't end pretty—a few more words of retort, a little slamming door action there followed by a little cold war for a couple of days. But he had apologized and all was well between them. Still, somehow, he wished he could reach out to her.

A muffled voice sang through the first verse of a song through his cellphone. Picking it up, he smiled tentatively, speaking to the one on the other line.

"Heey. Good morning to you," he said.

"Hello! I was just wondering if we're still on this afternoon?" a perky voice said through the other line.

And that was the other thing that had been bothering him as well. He had been going out with the senshi of love for quite some time now, and he was starting to now admit—he wasn't sure where it was all going. He knew she was being quite nice about it, knowing that there are no commitments yet, instead, an unspoken 'going out' thing had been going on between them for a little over six months now. Naturally, they had been the gossip of the tabloids for quite a while now, but both had ever spoken a word. They were friends and it was easy to point out that they go out with other folks too.

"Yes, we're still on. Pick you up at 3?"

"Sure! See ya!"

He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't know how to let Minako know, if he did wanted to put an end to this. She had to know, because he's not the type to leave a girl hanging. Yet, he wasn't really quite sure if he did want to let it go. It's been nice going out with such a fun, pretty and caring girl. But there were so many things getting in the way, (thoughts and odd feelings for one particular tall blonde being one of them) it was near impossible for him to really quite figure things out. They haven't even kissed yet—and it's been a little over half a year now. So it's either he kisses her and find out later on, or stop all this folly and break it in to her, before he could actually hurt her. He just didn't know how to do the latter.

He glanced at the note on his hand again. Yes, his closeness to Haruka had started to draw out some odd feelings from him—but he wasn't quite sure. Was it because they were neighbors and they hung out too much? Perhaps her being away again would help him sort things out.

Taking one last glance at the empty house, he headed inside, preparing for that defining date.

* * *

And I'm done for this chapter. I know, this can tempt you into thinking that I'm making Seiya a complete ass. Which really isn't the case—I know some people actually getting confused. I mean, I myself have been confused and have mistaken my closeness to a person to a different form of love—when actually, the form of love toward the person was more of a brotherly type of love, after realizing, thinking through things.

Hoping to upload another chapter by Chinese New Year. *crosses fingers—please don't be too busy*


	20. Chapter 18: Dark Rumors

Hello! It's me again. So here's Chapter 18.

A few notes to remind the readers though:

_-Haruka is fighting in the future, so the Sailor soldiers in this chapter (except Uranus (of course), Pluto, Saturn and Chibi-moon) are all the future kids of the senshi._

So anyway! Enjoy Chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 18: Dark Rumors

The shrill cackling of the twin-monsters pierced through the ears of the younger senshi, causing some of them to cup their hands over their ears. Enraged at the sound, a now fully grown Sailor Mars made a mad dash toward the pair, calling out her attack.

"Burning Madala!"

It was a miss. The twin-monsters were too fast, their long legs rotating about like bicycles on the pavement of future Tokyo, their white hair, looking much like shredded paper, dancing about in the breeze they created, as if taunting their opponents. The cackling continued, much to the annoyance of the senshi.

"Let's get this done with already! That laughter beats Venus!" Sailor Chibi-moon exclaimed, eliciting a complaint on the heiress senshi of love. "Heey, you're the one to talk," Sailor Venus whined, still cupping her hands over her own ears. Suddenly, the twin-monsters lashed their whips at the two bickering senshi, causing both to cry out as they tried to avoid being hit.

Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists, running toward one twin, swinging her fists toward it several times, missing every time, except once, causing the monster to tumble backward, away from its sister, shrieking garbled phrases as it did. Pluto then raised her garnet rod, lighting it up, and maneuvering the weapon calmly, she barely whispered her attack in that low, chilling voice.

"Dead Scream."

A flash of magenta, a swirl of gray clouds forming into a ball hurled toward the distracted twin. The creature started cackling once again, but slowly, her laughter turned to a shrill scream, as she dissolved into a pool of liquid, before evaporating instantly. Its twin sister, seeing the end of her duplicate, started dashing away, masterly lashing her whip behind her as she did, keeping the senshi at a distance as they ran after her.

"Uranus!" Mercury cried out, lagging behind Vesta.

With simper of acknowledgement and a sided smile, the senshi of the sky increased her pace, going ahead of the creature. Finally, she was actually rushing to meet the monster, her space sword gleaming from the side as she held it out. The creature however, lashed her whip toward the tall senshi's direction. The wind senshi started skipping backward, barely avoiding each whiplash.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

A golden band of hearts appeared between Uranus and the creature, interlinking with hook of the monster's whip. Taking this opportunity to encage the monster, Venus pulled the chain with both her hands. The monster was strong however, pulling the warrior of love and beauty down.

"Venus!" Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and a few others came to help her, pulling the chain as well to keep the monster in place. Younger Neptune rushed toward the remaining creature and held her mirror against its sickly eyes, blinding it momentarily. As she passed the monster, she gave a slight nod toward the senshi of the sky, who nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Space Turbulence!"

Beams of energy were thrown toward the monster, making it shriek in pain before finally dissolving into a cloud of dust. They could barely see, and Uranus being a little distance from the others, could not even see the shadowsof the younger generation of senshi.

"So you are the wildcard. Aside from Saturn and Pluto that is." The voice was low, mocking, and female.

"You already know that, now show yourself!" Uranus commanded in a strong voice. _Not again! _Uranus could not even hear her companions. She felt cold and completely alone.

"Ah? Then what? I know you wouldn't even dare kill me, because you think I know something you don't."

The senshi of the sky blinked, her grip on the space sword tightened.

This…mysterious voice, this creature that seems to be always bothering her the past few times she went to the future, really does seem to know something. And every time she returns to her present, the seed of curiosity grows. She knew she was not supposed to give in to those teasing remarks, yet she knew, if she didn't, she would never know what is there in her future.

"Don't you ever wonder why you always had to travel here? Don't you ever feel quite alone in all this?" the woman, creature, or whatever it is started speaking again, making the tall senshi snap out of her thoughts.

"They all care, so just fight me and quit talking. Don't touch them." There was a slight quiver in her voice as she said that. It was true.

But some decisions had to be made.

"Oh? They all care? Why is it then that you're never told?"

There was a long silence. This was the longest time that she had in that cloud, with that mysterious familiar voice. The coldness started chilling her through every bone, making her shudder.

"Told what?" her voice was unsure this time.

"Oh I don't know." There was fake innocence in that voice as it started to fade. The cloud was quickly disappearing. Uranus gasped, searching all around her. For the first time, she didn't want that cloud to go away. A garnet orb started whooshing through the clouds, breaking it and finally, she could see Pluto's figure, along with the others. Uranus kept her sword, but took something out as the cloud cleared away. Holding on to a small item, she gazed into Pluto's eyes with tears in her green ones. Magenta eyes widened as Pluto made her way toward the tall blonde, lifting her garnet rod and frantically speaking out a few phrases.

"I'm sorry Pluto," Haruka whispered with a sad smile on her face as she held the key out.

"Haruka no!" Pluto screamed out, but it was too late. The senshi of the sky disappeared in a blinding light, Pluto almost quickly following right after. The other senshi looked on, dumbfounded, a worried glaze over everyone's eyes.

"Haruka-papa…" Saturn whispered, detransforming, breaking down into tears into Neptune's arms. Neptune quickly detransformed and held Hotaru by the shoulders, looking worriedly into Chibi-moon's eyes.

"Please do something," Namiko pleaded, as tears started streaming down her eyes as well.

Chibi-moon shrank back, unable to figure out what she needed to do at the moment. Puu was out running after Uranus, and some things really can't be stopped.

* * *

Chapter finished. Will be uploading a new one soon. Please read and review, thanks!


	21. Chapter 19: The Senshi of Love

Hello!

I really hope to have some reviews soon. I know some people are reading but yeah, reviews are fun for the writers.

Important note: As I mentioned in the previous chapters, I'm not making Seiya look like he's a complete idiot. But there's a reason why I am involving Minako in this story this way and I'm hoping to branch her "case" out in a completely different (but a little related to this one) story afterward. She's one of my favorites too. Completely different huh, Haruka and Minako. But both cool :D

* * *

Chapter 19: The Senshi of Love

A strong, cool breeze kissed the faces of two people who were spending the night on the balcony of a five-star hotel. The night sky was cloudless, a million stars twinkling against the midnight blue sky. The skyline was as lovely, a view of the tallest twin towers was in sight, along with other magnificent architectural landmarks.

"Ow!" Seiya chuckled rubbing his left arm after he had been hit by the person beside him. "It's not my fault we had to have a stopover here for three days because my manager's sick." The woman's smile widened at what he had said. "You're going to be here for three days?" He smirked, making a face. "Yeah and instead of getting a nice, relaxing massage, I decided that I missed teasing and annoying my neighbor, ow!" he laughed again, receiving yet another playful hit from the short-haired blonde.

"Only to be beaten up by her the minute I showed up—ow! Hey! Hey! Take it easy on me," he exclaimed, now putting two hands up, flimsily defending himself against the teasing hits he was receiving from the wind senshi, who was now laughing with him as well.

"Come on, you've dealt with worse," she said in an airy mocking voice before leaning against the railing, looking at the magnificent view before her. The raven-haired man sidled next to her, both not minding what little distance there was between them. "But really, you didn't have to Seiya," she said quietly.

"I want to," he almost immediately said, facing her. At that she turned to him, her green orbs shining in gratitude, the gap between them slowly narrowing. And as if a spell had been broken, she cleared her throat, turning away from the railing, back into the room. The raven-haired starlight scratched his head and looked the other way as well, putting one hand to his pocket.

"Gelato?" She called out from the doorway. "Sure." He blinked for a second before moving to catch up to her.

_"Seiya?"_

Seiya furrowed his eyebrows in the dark, glad that the girl beside him could not see his features at the moment. Here he was, on what's supposed to be a romantic date with the woman he's been dating for a little over six months, but his mind was somewhere else, remembering his time with his neighbor. He was on tour and she was on a race, and his crew just happened to have a quick stopover at Kuala Lumpur. "Sorry Minako, I didn't quite get that."

The younger blonde quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Hmm, something's bothering you again, Seiya-kun."

Both eyebrows went up at that, midnight blues squinting through the dimly lighted place, barely registering the round features of her face.

"No, nothing's bothering me. Just remembered something. Sorry. So, what were you saying?" And so she continued talking. The feathery, golden layers of her hair sprayed across her shoulders as she bobbed her head up and down, as she continued with her amusing story. In the moonlight, her hair was like a rare shade of coral and her round blue eyes more pronounced among the shadows. Each feature on her body was a resemblance of a curve, making her look quite fresh and innocent, and most importantly, feminine.

Minako was indeed a very attractive woman. It was a wonder why no one had taken notice of her. Well people did take notice of her, in those short skirts and that cute, flirty yet innocent attitude. Her growing fan base as a rising artist was fairly a huge one—evidence that her beauty does not go unnoticed. But somehow, she couldn't seem to find luck in love—she can't seem to find that one man who would sweep her off her feet. Not that there's something wrong with her, because even though she was one blue-eyed blonde, he knew she was more than that. Behind that lovely, innocent face and bubbly attitude was someone who had a different kind of intuition and discernment, who had a soft heart yet a resolute conviction, a full personality that anyone can easily overlook if time was not taken.

Time, which he taken from his busy schedule for the past few months. Time, to get to know this bubbly, beautiful woman, more and see where everything else will go. And for a bit over half a year, he has learned quite a lot about her. And he found out what truly rare gem there is, hiding behind that bright, and sometimes loud personality.

He glanced down at her still giggling form, a dryness suddenly persisting through his throat. He never did conclude anything in what's supposed to be that defining date, the day Haruka disappeared. The wind senshi had been away for quite a few weeks already, and he still hadn't made that decision. Maybe, he was too chicken, or maybe he was just too confused.

Taking a step closer to the senshi of love and beauty, he gazed down, searching her eyes. Minako had stopped, eyes widening at his movement.

"Daijoubu….Chotto, Seiya…" she trailed off, moving back a little, but stopping as soon he started closing in the gap between their faces. Closing his eyes, Seiya moved forward, intending plant a kiss on the plump, pink lips of the younger blonde. Eyes fluttering slowly to a close, Minako prepared to receive it.

What he felt though, was a smooth, warm surface of soft skin. Opening his eyes, he realized what had happened—Minako had turned her cheek to him, not allowing him to kiss her lips. He pulled away, his eyebrows knit together in a puzzled expression, his midnight blues searching for her light blue ones, wondering. She had looked up at him, a faint smile at the corner of her lips.

"Doushita?" he asked quietly.

Minako sighed and shook her head, looking toward the side again. "Seiya…you know what's wrong." She simply said. They were both quiet for a while, only the sound of the crickets and the faint wind rustling through the garden could be heard. The raven-haired starlight looked away as well, wondering what to say. Of course she wasn't a dense girl. He knew, that if he didn't tell her, she'd figure it out herself, and he didn't want her to know without him telling her. But he was too late, she already had felt it. She was the senshi of love afterall.

"I like being around you, you're nice, you're funny, you're quite handsome, and you really try to make an effort to please those who you care about. Sometimes, too much of an effort." She barely muttered that last sentence, looking to the side. "But you don't have to always please everyone. I mean—feelings can't be forced Seiya." He looked up again at her, trying to gaze at her, feeling quite guilty of perhaps hurting her, of making it last this long.

"You have a lot of great qualities, and the attention you give me is quite flattering. But you love someone else. You love and deeply care for someone else. Am I right?" she asked. He gulped, trying to get rid of the knot was forming in his throat, his vision blurring. "And because of that, I couldn't really…form feelings for you."

"Minako, I…I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, his voice strained but low. The senshi of love bit her plump lip, putting one finger at the corner of her eye. "Stop saying sorry. I really don't have feelings for you. So you did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you"— he started, tucking a stray hair away from her face as a few tears rolled down on her cheeks when she blinked. She laughed however, wiping away her own tears, as he put an arm around her.

"Oh I don't know!" She waved her hands around, trying to dry off her incoming tears. "I guess I'm just…frustrated. I just can't seem to find that one person who would really truly love me and…be with me forever...I knew it wasn't you. Sure, I always had a great time with you and I tried to be open and I tried to observe, but…" her voice rising a little as she explained further. The senshi of beauty sighed again, staring into space with a wistful smile.

"I just…can't seem to feel anything. And I know, you're not the one. I was just being hopeful that maybe destiny would change its course and I wouldn't have to analyze and suffer longer." She let out a sad laughter as he listened, a concentrated look to his face.

"It's so ironic. I'm the senshi of love but I'm the one having trouble with it. It feels like a curse," she breathed out, looking up as a fresh batch of tears threatened to break away. "I know I have someone in the future but I just can't seem to find him and he seems to be a lifetime away! And everyone's just…falling in love and I'm being left behind."

"No, don't say that," he was quick to say, pulling her close for an assuring hug. "It's all my fault." He added.

"It's not your fault," she vigorously shook her head at that. "It's not always a fairytale. People date, people figure things…and people decide if it's working or not. Anyway," Her tears dying down, she took a deep breath as she wiped all her tears away with her handkerchief.

"Stop analyzing Seiya."

"Huh?" he pulled away, an eyebrow raised at her.

This time, the young blonde laughed out loud, in what seemed to be an unrestrained delight, suddenly now dancing in her eyes.

"Oh stop being a chicken already. Will you ever do something about Haruka Tenoh?" her voice now filled with mirth, her smile widening as a deep blush started to immediately take over Seiya's face.

* * *

Chapter finished. While I'm inspired, I'll try and update as much as I can I'm really sorry for taking big long breaks, since my schedule can suddenly go really crazy

Again, I'm not trying to make Seiya look bad here. I'm sure those of you who've dated before know that stuff like dating and love and commitment, are lot more complicated than what Hollywood movies portray.

Anyway, please read and review!


	22. Chapter 20: Time Travels

Hello! Here's Chapter 20 :) Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Time Travelling

She took a step cautiously toward what looked like a street. There were a row of buildings, all of which were in shambles. The place was entirely quiet and she could only hear the howling of the wind. She didn't know where she was exactly. All she knew was, she had moved from one part of the timeline to another, with Pluto on her tail, nearly catching her every time. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to piece together everything that she had found out so far.

_It was hot, and it stank quite a little. It was one of the guarding points of what seemed to be a royal dining area, and she had put the guard to sleep. What sort of royal dining area would allow these small crevices to be in such a state? No wonder the guard she put to sleep was slow and dull in movement. Maybe the queen of Venus didn't know, and she knew she would tell Minako about this in the future. _

_ Watching women gossip while sipping tea, a particular group caught her attention. Her eye caught a sea of aquamarine curls and the always perfect pearly white skin. Of course she knew Michiru from anywhere. She was sitting with two other women, one with long blonde hair and another with rich, light brown hair._

_"Maybe we just have to convince her that Caliban is a good bet and that he will make a good king for her," a woman dressed in what seemed to be rich robes said to someone who seemed to be the older and quite more refined Minako._

_"Caliban? Come on, Portia. She'd eat him alive. The guy's gorgeous, fine. And he's quite smitten by her, but you know she hates it when they aren't so decisive!" _

_Haruka had smirked at that, shrugging one shoulder as she listened to the conversation._

_"Look, I can't help you. Yeah, as her friends we can set her up and stuff, but unless she makes that decision and falls in love and stuff, then problem solved."_

_"Yes, that is true," the woman named Portia said, putting her cup up for another sip, while the other acted as a chin rest. There was something about this woman that seemed familiar to Haruka, yet she couldn't place where. Did she work with Haruka in the past? Clearly, this woman was Uranian, from seal that her bangle bore. _

_"Well, then maybe we can just ask him or some other hot guy to seduce her to bed, show her some hot love and real pleasure, that would also solve the pro"—_

_"Mina!" Michiru chastised, slapping the shoulder of the senshi of Venus, blushing along with Portia. Haruka was aware that she too had felt heat rising to her cheeks as well at the words of Venus._

_"What, he IS hot! You have to agree with me. With those tantalizing eyes and hard rock abs…and that huge"—_

_"Okay, that's it, I'm telling your husband," Michiru shook her head._

_"Oh, come on Michi! I just know how to appreciate beauty! I don't cheat on anyone!" a round of giggles ensued as the senshi of embrace continued to pick at the blonde across her._

_Haruka had cringed and blushed lightly at the idea. Somehow, she felt that even those conversations also happened in her present time. Knowing Minako._

Her eyes flew open, as the wind started to pick up. So okay, they wanted her to get a partner. But what for? She was still alive and so were the other senshi. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she continued with her journey, still trying to figure out what her visit to future Jupiter meant.

_She kept hidden among the kitchen shelves as she watched an older Makoto whipping up something in her kitchen. It was a huge place, yet it was organized, all ingredients shelved were arranged according to kind and then in alphabetical order. An attendant came rushing in, a piece of paper on his hand. _

_Makoto stopped briefly, dusting the flour from her hands, reading the note that the boy had given her._

_"How bad is it?" the woman asked, worry evident in her eyes._

_"We can't get through…" _

_Haruka felt a portal open from somewhere; and she knew she had to move. Straining to listen to what the boy was saying, she made her way out and transferred to a different part of the timeline. _

She knew Setsuna would be coming any time soon, but she somewhat felt that she needed to stay in this place to find out more. Hiking through what seemed to be what's left of a set of stairs, she made her way uphill. There was barely a sign of life in this place, and whatever happened here, it seemed to have made a permanent damage on all that had life in that place. Then something unexpected happened.

Her stomach grumbled.

Darn. The last time she had eaten was a few days ago in Mars, somewhere in the future (she wasn't sure what year it was then), when she had de-transformed and stolen some bread from a bakeshop in one of the towns of the planet. She had made a mental note then to pay Rei in the far off future. But the bread's gone now and she had nothing to eat—she didn't expect to arrive in such a place anyway. Pausing for a quick break, she blinked, continuing with her puzzle-solving trail, ignoring the hunger pangs that seemed to now scream at her.

_"Prospero, her powers are weakening and you and I know she needs to find her successor for this power to continue!" a man, seemingly someone prominent in some court said, barely whispering to yet another man, who also seemed to be as important. They were speaking to each in hushed voices across the hallway with high pillars. _

_"She's trying her best to look for her, Oberon. We just have to wait for the search to be finished and we will be fine." She didn't know them, but somehow, the names clicked at the back of her mind._

_"Time is short!" Oberon now wailed, fighting to keep his voice down._

_"And this task is not easy, so we really have to wait."_

_"Maybe we just have to hope that her younger self will show up in an apparition and get us out of this predicament," the other one muttered, rolling his eyes._

_"And you and I know that both queens cannot exist in the same timeline. If they touch, everything will go haywire again."_

So that was it. She needed a successor because her powers were weakening. There was a reason why she had never seen her future self through all this. Finally arriving at the top, her legs slightly quivering from tiredness and the cold. There seemed to be a structure that seemed to be more intact than the rest, and she could see something rectangular, like a chest in the middle of it. Making her way toward it, her eyes shifted from one place to the other.

Well aware that Pluto might be coming already, she quickened her pace and knelt down in front of the stone table. Blowing the dust from the small carvings, she started reading through it.

_You are our crowning glory_

_An epitome of grace, speed and strength_

_Of what we should be, the people of the Wind._

_Haruka Tenoh, Queen of Uranus._

_You will forevermore be in our hearts._

A knot forming in her chest, she took a deep breath, now knowing where she was. Taking a glimpse at the sky to confirm everything, she saw five moons hovering and dominating the night sky, and a few smaller and duller ones in different courses. Of course, with how Pluto and Chibiusa had reacted, that she had died in the future. Or else, she wouldn't be called toward that time then. She now knew that she was quite alone— no one successfully becoming the heir to the throne, and her powers. But what caused the demise of her planet?

Chancing upon what seemed to be remains of someone, she moved closer, inspecting it through. Seeing the golden bangle that bore the sign of the planet, the senshi of the wind gasped, withdrawing her hand for a while.

This was Portia, she recognized. Not far off was another skeleton, holding on to what seemed to be a broken communicator. That one seemed to be a warrior. At the other corner was the last one, seemingly curled to a corner, clutching on to something. Looking closely, it seemed to be a leather journal, and a pen. Hesitantly, she bent over, prying the book away from its dead owner. Thoughts of curses and other things plagued her imagination, feeling a little chillier than usual.

Okay, too much movies in her lifetime. Shaking her head, she made one last pull, finally freeing the journal from its owner, but not without breaking one of its owner's fingers.

"Shit,shit, sorry!" she exclaimed huskily, trying to put the finger back in place. Turning away after failing to return the finger to its owner, she hastily flipped through the pages of the journal. It seemed like this had been written ages ago. There were many entries, written by someone named Caliban, that guy that Minako was talking about. Some of his entries caught her attention.

_Mab and Sycorax had fallen. Our forces did their best to hold their fort, but the enemies were too strong. There were no survivors. That means my sister is among them. I don't know where our parents our, but I have a feeling they have died as well. The enemies have surrounded us and more are coming in. They're closing in on Miranda, and the other planets could not get through and help us, because of that poisonous cloud._

_And if anything else would really make things even more bleak…Today, she had died for us. Giving all the strength and power that she had left, she used it as her last stand. The blast from her talisman and from what seemed to be from within her heart was so bright, as she stood strongly, proudly, like the strong queen that we always knew she was and has been._

_And she held on long, slightly parting the grey cloud that hovered over Uranus. The cloud that didn't allow other planet's forces through. It also destroyed half the forces that sieged Miranda._

_It had killed her too, however. She had let out one last scream, and an even brighter and bigger light pierced through one of the major alien vessels. And as shouts of victory filled the air, encouraging the people, she sighed and fell into my arms. Her weak blue green eyes still shone with honor as she looked at me, with those lovely blue green eyes, blood coming out of her mouth, as she choked, and she sighed one final breath and departed from us._

_Without the queen, without a successor, we are weak against the enemies. But that won't stop us from fighting and trying to survive. We are a proud race, and we do not stand down. We will fight until the end._

Haruka blinked, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, as she pictured how the battle went. It was even harder picturing how she had died, though it was good to know that she gave all she could.

Obviously, it was not enough. And maybe, she could have prevented all this from happening.

All because she could not find a successor. All because she couldn't do things right. Another entry caught her attention as she squinted; trying to read what was in it. What she had read scared the wits out of her.

Shaking at the realization, Haruka held on to a ledge, trying to absorb all that she had found out the past few weeks. It was like a bad dream. Like the tales she had read on the ghost of the past, present and future. But this was destiny. This will be happening. No move was made after that, to keep this from happening.

But why?

"Uranus, we have to go now. You've violated some rules, now I have to get the time key back," a calm voice said behind her. Anger filling up her being, she drew her talisman and jumping away, the sword clanked against the senshi of time's rod.

"Why didn't you tell me, Setsuna?"

"Haruka, you know the answer to that," was the worried reply.

"Or rather, why didn't anyone do anything to stop it from happening?"

"We can't always alter timelines Haruka! It was supposed to be both planets Neptune and Uranus that had become desolate!" Pluto strained to block an attack from the sword of Uranus.

"So then, just prevent one from getting destroyed, and let the other one die. And let him die along with it!"

"That's not what you think happened! We tried to help."

"Get away from me," Uranus raised her sword, sending a blast toward Pluto.

"Garnet Ball!"

Pluto's staff hit the ground with a thud, forming a ball of shield around her, causing Uranus to fall back, the time key's chain breaking. Uranus staggered, her knees weak from lack of food, and from being hit by the shield Pluto's staff had created. There was a moment of silence between them.

The senshi of the wind started to sob softly as Pluto picked up the key that was across the floor.

Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere. But Uranus was just so angry. Angry at Chibiusa, angry at Pluto, angry at the courtiers of Miranda, angry at the alien forces that had tried to wipe out Uranus. But mostly she was angry at herself.

"It's just that…I could've done something."

"We can talk about it when we get home, Haruka," Pluto said gently, now approaching Uranus, who had dropped her talisman to the ground. The older woman kept silent as the senshi of the sky wiped her tears away, keeping her talisman. Holding on to the weathered leather journal, Uranus stood up and glared at the soldier of revolution with conviction.

"Please, give me the time key. I have to make things right," Haruka told Pluto.

"You know I cannot do that."

Haruka suddenly lunged forward, struggling against Setsuna. For a time, she was winning, but she slipped and then felt something hard hit the back of her head. Dizzy, the vision of Uranus started to blur, colors mixing into swirls.

"I'm really sorry Haruka. You should actually be punished for what you've done, but I'm taking responsibility. And I'm doing this because I care," she barely heard Pluto say, as the woman picked up the journal that fell while they struggled then finally, everything blacked out.

Yeah I know! Information overload.

Almost everything's pretty much easy to understand though, I think. I didn't make her do the time travelling in the earlier chapters because it might be more confusing. And yeah. You'll learn more in the next few chapters.

I just realized how short my chapters were, but I'm hoping to make the next ones a little longer. :D

There are five major moons of Uranus—and a lot of minor/irregular moons. The places and names of people were actually taken from her list of moons.


	23. Chapter 21: Shards of Glass

Chapter 21: Shards of Glass

He swung his unworn jacket over one shoulder, walking with a small paper bag on the other hand. It had been a quiet and sunny afternoon and he was glad that his meeting with the recording company didn't keep him too long. Now he can have a nice afternoon all to himself, and his guitar, and his music sheets…and his thoughts. The senshi of beauty sure did get him a few days back.

But what was he to do? He and the wind senshi were practically annoyed at each other just about a little over a year ago, and although now that was pretty much behind them, and yes, he can say that they were both pretty close friends at this point, but how will the tall-blonde react to his developing feelings for her?

Would she freak out? Would he lose her altogether?

As he turned in the next corner, he saw a figure standing in front of his house…or was it Haruka's house? Squinting through the sunlight, he tried to make out who it was standing there and waiting. Moving closer, he found that the figure was tall and slender and had long dark hair and olive colored skin. Midway, he stopped on his tracks, his heard seemingly falling from his ribcage. What was she doing here? The senshi of Time did visit his neighbor once in a while but there was something in the way that she stood that time that gave him the chills.

The pace of his footsteps quickened upon meeting magenta eyes, the sense of dread building up from within his chest. "Tell me she's okay," he pleaded, his voice cracking.

The thought of losing her was inconceivable. For quite some time already, he had gotten used to her presence in most aspect of his life. Of course, she was his neighbor, but their celebrity status also allowed them to meet in different galas, events, or same geographies, despite the heavy travelling that both their careers required. So to lose her was something that he can't imagine.

Because he had gotten used to a lot of things about her.

Used to the sound of her car or motorcycle parking in her garage whenever she gets home, used to the sound of her tools clanking on the cement whenever she'd work on her automobiles, and the occasional curse that she'd let out whenever she'd make a mistake. He had gotten used to her habit of ambushing his house to ransack his cupboards for a few teaspoons of sugar, a cup of coffee, a few bags of tea, or even whole cartons of unopened milk. He had gotten used to her random calls about bad dates and funny rants about annoying paparazzi and snoopy reporters.

Used to talking to her sitting on his couch with one leg propped up and folded underneath her, as they would talk about almost anything until the wee hours of the morning. Her teasing comments, her sarcasm, her sharp scolding that actually showed him that she cared. Her challenging stance, her voice, her laughter, her sided smile, her shining blue green eyes that show the fire in her whenever she's passionate about something, or the softness whenever she would show gratitude, or love to those she cared about.

She had been the closest thing to family for him here on earth and he can't imagine a world, no a universe without her. Yes, she now had that effect on him and as he thought about these things, he felt a painful wrenching in his chest when Setsuna had started opening her deep red lips to respond to him.

"Seiya she's…"

The sound something that seemed like porcelain smashing from the second floor of the wind senshi's home forced Seiya out of his thoughts, making him look up at the windows. Briefly, he nodded at Setsuna with a deep frown, and tapped her by the shoulder before he made a mad dash toward the Haruka's home, half relieved that the wind senshi was alive, and half dreading to know what state she would be in. He reached the second floor finding the aquamarine-haired woman already furiously knocking on what he knew was Haruka's room, speaking to the door with a strained voice.

"Come on Haruka, please! Let me in!" Michiru hollered, a rising tone to her voice.

Something seemed to have crashed behind the door that the senshi of embrace was endlessly knocking on.

"Not until I get it back!" Michiru lightly pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"Haruka, you know you can't have it back. You've violated some rules, and Setsuna can't give it to you," Michiru tried explaining calmly.

"What happened?" Seiya mouthed to the aquamarine-haired lady. She however, lightly put a hand up, as if signaling him to wait.

"I don't care, none of you understand!"

There was a slight quiver to the wind senshi's voice, despite the yelling. Seiya didn't know much but he knew well enough that there was a deep pain in that tone. "I've failed and if I don't get a chance to fix it, then I will end this now." Michiru's eyes widened at that, worried eyebrows slanting as she looked at equally worried midnight blue ones.

"Haruka, don't say that. You're kidding right?"a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. Nothing stirred from the inside. "Come on Ruka, you're scaring me, don't say that." There was only silence and both of them could hear shards of broken furniture being stepped sound stopped briefly, but was replaced by something longer or heavier, hissing its way across the floor.

A wide-eyed, olive-skinned woman was rushing her way up toward them, fear and panic written across her face.

"SETSUNA!"

Michiru cried out as she started furiously banging and now kicking the door. Without a word, Seiya turned and ran down the stairs and out of the house, tears almost blinding his vision. This isn't happening. She isn't like that, she has always been so strong, she can get through anything. Right? Making his way out of the house he skimmed through the bushes at the side of her lawn, trying to get a way up the wall that separated his house from hers. He knew here, she won't stop fighting; her sense of pride and honor would not let her quit. Would she? Scrambling his way up one of the trees, he jumped, barely landing, but clumsily holding on to the railing of her balcony. Stumbling into her bedroom, he saw what he had feared he would see.

"S-Seiya?"

The room was a mess; shards of a broken porcelain vase were scattered near the door, random items were strewn all across the room, like they were on projectile motion a few moments ago. The banging on the door, along with the now muffled shouts of Michiru and Setsuna continued, adding to the chaotic feel of Haruka's room. She briefly looked at him, curled up at the corner of her room, her ash blonde hair all over her face. Something was gleaming from her left hand, and he had an idea what it was.

"Haruka, put that down," he said in a low, calm voice, holding his hand out, also fully aware that she was wearing only a loose button-down top. He tried not to look at those long, smooth, perfectly shaped legs but instead observed everything else about her. Shaking, she moved slightly from her place, her left hand still precariously holding on to a long piece of broken glass. Her blue-green eyes were dry but there it was: pain, hurt, confusion.

"Why should I take orders from you," she spat out sharply, her eyes throwing daggers his way. Never in his entire life has he seen her quite unstable, and this hostile. Okay fine, she had been quite hostile to him and Yaten and Taiki years back, but this was different.

"What? I'm not giving you orders"—

Haruka put the broken piece of mirror dangerously close to her wrist. "Tell Setsuna, if she won't give me the time key, then she might as well say an early good bye"— and it happened quickly.

Seiya lunged forward, swiftly taking a hold of one side the broken piece of mirror. It cut slightly through his skin, blood seeping out from his palm. Wrestling with the tall blonde, he grunted, pushing her to the wall. She however, won't give up, anger burning in her eyes.

"Haruka, you don't need to do this!"

"Don't you dare meddle!"

Sailor Neptune and Pluto had finally broken through the door, seeing Haruka and Seiya struggling. The senshi of embrace made her way toward them, but was stopped by Pluto's garnet rod.

"You don't need to give up, Haruka," he growled, struggling to keep control.

"What's the point!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, pushing him away.

"The point is that's exactly what they want!" he shouted back. Pushing her back to the wall and pinning her, his grip on the mirror now harder, not caring and not even feeling that it had started to sink through his flesh. His wrist and his forearm started to soak and drip with a mixture of sweat and blood.

"That's what they want Haruka. For you to give up. I don't know what happened to you, but if something happened in the future, you can change things, while you're in the present."

Her grip on the shard of mirror loosened, as the expression in her green eyes softened. Instantly, she stopped struggling against him, looking away.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered, tears finally falling.

Seiya's heart went out to her, as he saw those blue green orbs full of hurt and confusion, and resignation. At that moment he wanted to kiss her and tell her that it was going to be okay, but he stopped himself, knowing that it will cause her more trouble and confusion in the meantime. Instead, he pulled her in, embracing her as she sobbed and fell on her knees.

"Hey. I'm here….I'm here." He whispered.

"Haruka…" Michiru finally moved toward them, gently putting a hand on the shoulder of the sobbing blonde. "I don't know all of what happened either, but you know I'll help you with all I have." The voice of the senshi of the sea was soft, gentle, almost cooping.

Seiya started pulling away, now realizing that he had an audience of two. As he did, the wind senshi blinked, finally noticing that his hand was covered blood and was still attached to the offending scrap.

"You're hurt," she said, taking the injured hand with both of hers.

"Oh," he simply said, blinking as he stared at his hand, as the stinging, almost numbing pain started to register to him only then.

"I'll help you with that," Michiru offered.

"No, no it's okay Michi, I'll…I'll take care of this…" the wind senshi said almost absent-mindedly. Haruka's eyes narrowed as she slowly but firmly pulling the shard out, causing the raven-haired man to let out a long breath, as if he was blowing something.

"Haruka?" Setsuna interjected calmly. Green eyes met briefly met magenta ones, before looking away suddenly.

"What?" she said lowly, almost growling.

Setsuna, however, seemed to be nudging something toward her. Realizing what it was, the short-haired blonde blushed deeply, now fully aware of the state of clothing that she was in. Putting down Seiya's hand briefly, she took the robe and wore it around her.

"You both go downstairs, and Michiru will be helping you. I'll go clean this up," Setsuna offered gently, gently, tapping the blonde by the shoulder. Haruka only briefly nodded, leading her raven-haired neighbor out of her room, a slight tint still on her cheeks.

"And Haruka?" Setsuna called out once again. The wind senshi looked back at the olive-skinned woman, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry." At that, the short-haired blonde bit her lip, but walked off without a word.


End file.
